


Star Singer Universe Compendium

by KurahieiritrJIO



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Companion document to Star Singers Universe, In revision, Original Magics guide, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurahieiritrJIO/pseuds/KurahieiritrJIO
Summary: The companion to mine and Oldtime Scribe's Star Singer Universe that explains things to help readers see the diverse means in which we developed this alternate universe.We are looking for an editor/beta so updates are slow going. It's hard to find all of our errors so please Message me at tumblr if you are willing to beta/edit for us. https://kurahieiritrjio.tumblr.com/





	1. Introduction

Due to votes we received for our poll on fanfiction net, most readers wanted this companion document to help understand the many twists we've added to the Fairy Tail A/U realm. Although this Compendium is placed within the context of the Fairy Tail Universe, which is owned by Mashima and controlled by specific trademark holding companies, most information within this compendium is an exploration of original concepts and tweaks never intended by the creator of the Fairy Tail franchise.

You will find very little in common with Fairy Tail Wiki when reading this Compendium, outside of specific names and character appearance notations once you delve into this all new creative realm. We did use cannon elements where plausible, but even those got heavy revisions so have gained a very different outlook from the cannon foundations.

Oldtime Scribe and I have somewhat devised an all new universe that uses characters from the Fairy Tail franchise to showcase our unusual take upon how magic works. We also endeavored to create an ancient history that has been left out of the Fairy Tail Cannon-verse. The Fairy Tail franchise that Mashima and controlling companies of the trade mark materials (which we have tampered with) never intended, or considered anything you will find within these ever evolving chapters.

It is our intention to aide fans of our (sometimes brutal) supernatural based Star Singer Universe series to understand how different this universe is from the cannon-verse. Due to the complexity of this Alternate Universe, cliff notes and brainstorm material will be cataloged under different chapter headings to help readers fully enjoy this growing series of novels.

**THE ORIGINAL VISION:**

Like many fans of Fairy Tail fan fiction, I must profess to having gotten bored by the lack of originality inherent with the Lucy power up story lines and tropes that have clogged the standard writing fare of Fairy Tail fan fiction for the last two years. If Lucy is paired with anyone other than Natsu, it seems to be a given that Lucy will become the Dragon Princess/Queen after getting ignored by the whole guild, or being kicked out for being weak. Unable to find fresh approaches to the "Weak Lucy" trope, I admitted defeat. I even stopped reading anything Fairy Tail based that had Lucy as a major character for a while, especially since the trope has overwhelmed the reading material for my specific favorite Fairy Tail Pairings which are quite diverse. Part of the reason for my creating the Star Singer Universe was to protest the extreme over use of one specific story line.

However, what is evolving with 'Awaken the Star Song' is an idea for exploring an alternative means for Lucy to become powerful while remaining a celestial spirit mage without all the Mary Sue feeling over powered and cliché characterization. The origin got help from a lot of 'what if' questions plaguing my brain and chats with Oldtime Scribe. Questions about how the Celestial Spirits came to exist got juxtaposed with how the Phoenix become trapped in Earthland's realm. A unique Monster was soon born that has little to do with the initial desire to do something fresher and potentially new within the original Cannon universe's fan-fiction realm.

Add the good fortune of meeting a reader of mine through Private Messages who has a similar form of twisted, research loving genius, and everything initially intended was soon given a serious overhaul. Awaken the Star Song has become a beast of an all new stripe and classification. Therefore, the Star Singers Compendium poses unique theories while giving viable cohesion to many "Fannon/Head-cannon" Tropes and Cliches that all readers are very familiar with, if a tad bored of reading among very original idea gems.

Instead of a trope/cliche argument such as I intended, the Star Singers Universe is evolving into a complete universe all it's own. The foundation reconstruction of multiple magical branches that started out as Fairy Tail Franchise property has become a huge part of this universe's design. Now such magic bases are intended to be unique from the Cannon and follow this specific universe's rules.

Due to a couple history and science buffs, with world religion studies as hobbies getting together, Oldtime Scribe and I revised Fairy Tail's cannon magic foundations on multiple levels. Genuine folklore and mythology is getting double checked and woven into the fabric of this series of novels. Soon, familiar magic types are being grounded in shamanic lore, antiquated spiritual practices, and received infusions of Quantum Theory, plus other diverse Scientific backgrounds from actual scientific books we have read. Additions of actual scientific concepts work well within the foundations of the magical possibilities that our alternative universe explores in some depth.

Infusions of archeological/paleontological backed evolution of culture creates thought provoking conjectures to redefine and expand upon the plausible reality of the cannon Fairy Tail universe. A complete Civilization long lost is becoming a reality as we continue devising this series of novels, and those aspects will be included within this Compendium.

**WHAT TO EXPECT FROM THIS COMPENDIUM:**

Among this compendium's offerings, you will find history that has nothing to do with the actual cannon show and manga, but answers plenty of questions the creator of Fairy Tail has left as a blank slate. By using actual known historic reconstruction sciences, ancient practices and community settings will be revealed to help fans understand the complexities involved with the sum of the Star Singer Universe. New details will be shared when appropriate wthin the different chapter headings. As Oldtime Scribe and I have no desire to give away the full story line, chapters will be updated after story points are revealed. Therefore _each chapter will be a work in progress_ until said chapter is tagged with the term COMPLETE. Until the Complete tag is added, expect the chapter to be updated based upon new information shared inside the ongoing series of novels.

**MAGIC CLASSIFICATIONS:**

**Shamans** will get their own chapter so that the contrast between ancient community shamanic practices can be set up as a foundation force that modern magics partially evolved out of this branch of abilities and disciplines which were conjoined with the Star Temple magics of antiquity. We will cover some of the most common elements of actual shamanic practices and demote how its practice influenced modern magic branches as they are known in the Fairy Tail Universe.

**The Star Singer/Celestial Magic** Chapter will include key information about how a Celestial Spirit Mage can become far more powerful without having to change magic type. This chapter will discuss how Holder Mages can learn to tap additional outside power to cast spells without switching power bases to resemble a castor mage. Included in this section will be the Bloodline key notes for the 16 Sacrificial Prison powers, aka the very first Celestial Spirits. This chapter will also touch upon the Castor Class magics such as Celestial Body and define the differences between the Holder and Castor classes that descended from the original Star Temples of Antiquity.

**Symbiotic Crystal Magic** will have a chapter that explains the Crystal Guardians that are referenced in the Awaken the Star Song story line. Characters like Claire Mastiff will get mini biography space within this chapter as will mentions of the Rune Knights and Magic Council in context to the Crystal Guardians role in helping to create these governmental agencies.

The popular "Mate trope" theories will be found under the **Parasitic Magic** chapter heading. Subjects like "Magical Mates" will be included because of it being such an overused Trope/Cliche heavy 'Fannon/Head Cannon lore' that needed an overhaul. So the popular idea got an extreme makeover to explore diverse types of mate bonds that should be plausible when placed within a new context involving scientifically established energy principles, coupled with the hermetics of religious formats including the soul mate ideal.

We will endeavor to share a fresh approach to how such a magical bond can be created between people using a parasitic magical foundation. The Magical Mate bonds will have far more possible routes to create a bond than the standard fare of vampire reminiscent biting stories favored for Dragon Slayer pairings. Included with the Slayer branch of magic will be Take Over branch magic as both types are parasitic within the Star Singer Universe.

**RACES**

Different kinds of Fairies that we have included in this universe have foundations drawn from actual folk lore and mythology nicked from multiple parts of the world. Original characters are among the information you will find within the **Fairy specific Chapter**. Each Original Character with Fairy bloodlines will be sorted by specific types of Fairy that has been included in the Star Singer Universe. Each Fairy Clan will have a unique Chapter, and a general description section followed by the original character names with their short bios and descriptions. Notes on specific magic class will also be found with each character's basic information.

**Centaurs** will have their own chapter so that their unique biology and magical affinities can be explored without causing confusion. The Centaurs will have their own cultural anomalies listed within their chapter. Centaur characters will be listed in the same format as Fairy Clan Original Characters.

Among the Race chapters you will get an overview of **Fomorians** and how they differ from Demons, with Bone Sovereign and other Original characters of note getting listed with the same format as will be found in the Fairy and Centaur based chapters.

Due to the prevalence of **Fey Hybrid** characters, this group will also have their own chapter which will touch upon the diverse branches of hybrid types. The racism and prejudices this maligned group of peoples were subjected to in Ancient times will be discussed. We will not bother with a trigger warning outside of this sentence. If you cannot handle reading anything involving slavery and other constantly recurring dehumanization topics, please avoid the Fey Specific chapter. Their encapsulated story will be highlighted before the original characters are mentioned and given short biographies.

**ANCIENT HISTORY**

Not yet certain but this section may become a multiple chapter affair that gets broken into sub section Chapters; Culture, Wars, and Religions respectively. Dates will be omitted in favor of explaining the sequence of events that led to the creation of the Celestial Spirits and their own prison realm. Fans of history/archeology/paleontology may recognize many of the background ideas presented due to being familiar with tribal behaviors.

Included within this section will be listed the Ancient cities of note and which Race controlled each City or Compound. The wonders of each ancient civilization stronghold, including the Star Temples will be touched upon to help the readers to comprehend book 2, "Storm Among the Stars" references as we delve into the Hisui, Alise, and Joulon's Triad of Power evolution. Descriptions of building layouts for these note worthy places will be given when appropriate.

For the moment we are doing a heavy revision of AtSS so it will be replaced from the beginning as my editor can help me get it into a better reading context. Look forward to a very different reading experience when I replace the current chapters.


	2. Steller Mages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gets into the modern and ancient concepts of Celestial Magic.

Chapter 2: Magic: Stellar Mages

Some odd science research went into designing this hard core upgrade of Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit Magic. So I spent hours doing research for this chapter, and that includes making references to the original Fairy Tail powers as seen in canon and mentioned at Fairy Tail Wiki. For those who have read Awaken the Star Song's Raw draft, consider this compendium to be something that Master Bob's research notes (as mentioned in Chapter 67) would contain. Revised and updated draft.

MAGIC: Star Singing & Celestial Spirit Magic

Before we dive into this Magic type, I want to add important research notes which heavily influenced this concept. Almost all ecstatic branch faiths of ancient lineage use sound to raise power; often accompanied by drumming, ritualized movements, and/or dances. Since it is a very ancient activity from the prehistoric stone age hunter/gathering communities through modern primitive tribes that has been documented by anthropology, sound became the most viable route for Celestial Mages to add extra power to their arsenals. This Chapter will refer to "Will, Word, and Way." The same terms shall make appearances in chapters to come as a defining element for magical branches beyond Holder or Castor definitions. "Will" is mental/spiritual focus. "Word" is sound or vibrational energy focus. "Way" is focused, sometimes ritualized motion.

Most of the research compiled to redesign this magic structure includes Scientific theories that can be correlated with ancient ways of power raising. In all cases, we incorporated the most closely aligned science and spiritual practice concepts for devising this new expansion of powers. By tweaking ancient ideas with modern Scientific theories involved, we dubbed it Star Singing. Such magic is a "Word" or sound vibration energy wave heavy manifestation created though focused intentions.

Astral Chains is a concept that also got hijacked from antiquated shamanic lore that pairs well with Quantum theory which states humans are never passive observers. Entering alternate mental states for the purpose of visualizing a power source, and linking the soul/spirit matrix to that external power source is the main process involved. Making the visualization and concentration as physically realistic as possible and holding said imagery until you can feel the connection is the root of this concept. Schrodinger's Cat is the well known Quantum theory experiment that is involved with devising the final formula.

Tetrabiblos is the famed four books of Astronomy/Astrology that Ptolemy wrote centuries ago. I had to do serious research after discovering that there were not 88 constellations at the time of the original Tetrabiblos publication. Tetrabiblos only covers one hemisphere of the sky. The Southern Hemisphere contains the "new constellation additions" that were added to the roster long after Tetrabiblos was established. In fact, some constellations did not gain recognition until 1763 when Lacaille added the Telescope, South African Table Mountain, the Compass, and broke the Argo Navis constellation into three sections. Constellation families were not established until 1975 by Donald Menzel.

Celestial Magic is still going to be a spacial magic such as was prescribed in Fairy Tail Cannon, but with unusual side effects getting added to the mix by route of a very strange phenomena kurahieiritr JIO added to the Celestial Spirit Mage dichotomy.

Different sections will have 'working examples' given to aide understanding in how sound alters every spell, or the conditions for a specific aspect of the magic. Most often Leo/Loke gets used in the examples for convenience, but it does not mean the example is a power he will use in the novels. Now, let's get into the makings of a super powerful Celestial Spirit Mage. ***

STAR SONG AND CELESTIAL SPIRIT MAGIC FOUNDATIONS:

"However, much of what Celestial Spirit Mages are potentially capable of doing still depends upon their being aware of the potential to do such things, and accepting it as their right to commit such actions. Since modern Celestial Magic has suffered a steady decline and overall decay in lore for various reasons, the full spectrum of Celestial Spirit Magic capabilities are now unknown. I wish to remedy that problem." Master Bob speaking to the Mortimer about his family's archives.

Star Singers and modern Celestial Spirit Mages are best described as being "Living Portals" who create externally manifested gateways or wormholes through the use of calibrated or sanctified items that they can create a link to in order to focus their abilities. They are born unaware of containing "portals" inside their bodies. These portals are capable of tapping into different spacial layers or dimensions of the universe. Celestial Spirit Mages have the capacity to create 'pocket dimensions' based upon individual life force vibrational frequencies coupled with specially crafted power objects that act as both the locking mechanism, and key. Without the use of sanctified items, a Living Portal's magic would kill the summoner by manifesting foreign objects inside their physical forms. The manifested forms would displace and damage organs at the very least, if not rip the Summoner's body apart to make room for the new entity or object to enter the physical world.

This unique 'magic' is defined by each wielder's life force going through cyclical fluctuating between different states of being. Different emotional states alter their life force vibrational rates which makes Celestial magic multilayered and very diverse in principle. Fluctuating life force frequencies turns the individual into a multi-verse variety microcosm. This microcosmic state reflects specific levels of the actual macrocosm sized universe, known scientifically as the multi-verse model. Both the mage and cosmos are ever shifting in scale while interconnected through an evolving energy spectrum.

The full spectrum of what a given Live Portal class Summoner has the ability to do is, for modern magic users, unclear due to the loss of their magical lore. It is a given that such a summoner can bring objects and people to their location by creating a gateway for outside world summons, or wormhole for space folding within world summoning purposes. The first criteria of any summons is for the Living Portal to have access to items that are linked and synchronized while residing in different places to create a stable channel for their magic to devise a tunnel effect.

However, a Summoner cannot move through their self created gateways/wormholes. All Summoners must be moved by an external force or additional gateway/wormhole summoner capable of reciprocating the same phenomena. Living Portals must be able to resonate with energies that are embedded within any item used for their internal portal to be pushed into said focal point for their safety. In the case of Celestial Keys, a very specific, slow wave frequency is embedded in all keys without regard of classification. The single frequency inherent in every item is the matching frequency criteria that allows a Celestial Spirit Mage to summon and contract diverse classes of keys. We will call this frequency a 'portal alignment signature' for easier comprehension.

Example: Loke needs Lucy to visit the Celestial Spirit Realm. Without Loke creating a gateway specific for her use, Lucy is unable to step into the Celestial Realm by means of her own power. Although Lucy has the ability to pull objects and spirits through her organic gates, and into the Earthland Realm, she is unable to send herself through such a gateway. As a Summoner, Lucy acts like the grounding principle or foundation required for the gateway to be formed after tapping into the portal alignment signature of any given key she owns. To reciprocate the phenomena, Loke must become the grounding principle or foundation that stabilizes a specific gateway that will bring Lucy to his world after giving Lucy access to a portal alignment signature bearing item. To meet the criteria of a secondary grounding item that contains the portal signature, Lucy must don clothing from the Celestial Spirit Realm. The clothing acts as a secondary item and has the portal alignment signature to match the Celestial Realm's resonance so that Loke's gate/portal can be stabilized for the pathway to form.

Like all mages, Living Portals have magical containers, or origins that they draw power from to begin the process of using their unique magic. However, unlike other mages, the magical container of a Living Portal encompasses and constrains the actual portal. Because of this difference, the magical container has an additional purpose; to move the internal portal into an external focal point outside of the physical body. Therefore, Celestial Spirit Mages manifest a portion of their magical container outside of their body to do a summoning.

Spirit Mages must use objects as a stabilizing medium to contain a portion of their energy based core being. Because the Living Portal is dividing their actual living essence into two different places, it takes extreme amounts of power to focus and use their portal powers with any efficiency. Included within the necessary power movement is the strain of punching a hole through the veils that separate dimensions (gateways) to build a tunnel between worlds, or create a fold in space (wormhole) to complete a same dimension physical transfer.

In this context of how the living portal functions, the ability to seal away magical items likewise becomes possible. The Portal within the individual mage can shift the magical layer energies away from the item. The spell segment can then be sealed into a pocket dimension or alternate reality to keep it separate from the physical world which renders the item useless.

Pocket realities and dimensions are formed by various means, including -but not limited to- the use of personal blood as the dimensional transference medium when coupled with the object of choice that acts as the locking mechanism plus the sealed substance's key. When a multiple generation seal is required, blood must be affixed to the object or being that is to be sealed. Such a requirement is set so that the bloodline's original gateway/portal trait that creates the pocket will remain activated and maintains said pocket dimension's sealing integrity.

Therefore, Star Singers and Celestial Spirit mages are best described as being extensions of a super condensed, cosmic level access point. Within their body resides an undetermined capacity to manifest from all realms of the universe that is only constrained by their specific unique energy signatures. All Portal Alignment Signatures which are within the Mage's own life force frequency range are potential realms to be opened. Limitations are created by individual capacity to store, resonate energy alignments with, plus manipulate energy output for the creation of said gateways.

Another problem inherent with this class of magic is that the mage must have specially designed objects to safely focus their internalized portals. A branch of Celestial Magic evolved that focuses upon making magical items for the sole purpose of creating safe focal points. Specific Portal Alignment Signatures are infused into consecrated objects which get sealed to prevent erosion of the alignment signature over time. Once the full sequence of crafting is completed, said items are used to prevent a portal from opening inside a mage's body. Since living portals must force enough of their magic container, with their portal intact, outside their physical form, sanctified objects also act as a type of second body manifestation and barrier as well as a gateway or wormhole limiter. The sealing element of all items includes an automatic shut off switch spell to insure the portal closes and goes to sleep when the mage retrieves their container from the item. The multiple faceted aspect of portal signature infused items provide multiple layers of additional safety for the specific manifesting of an item, or being, from a different realm of existence, or place within their own world.

Example: Lucy describes pouring herself into a Celestial Key. In reality, calling a spirit is an act of dividing her core being to separate her portal from her body by displacing her internal portal's existence into a sanctified and sealed key that is calibrated to a set energy frequency for the purpose of manifesting the specific spirit entity into her world. The key becomes a temporary extension of her physical body which safely houses her magic container in a way that prevents outside power from contaminating her spliced off core essence until the magic container is returned to her body thereby flipping a magical switch that throws her portal into stasis again.

Due to how deadly it is to have an organic portal inside the body that could activate when doing spells, the Ancients devised a means to address the problem of caster specific magic. A new magic branch was devised by using multiple disciplines focused outside of the body through using sound waves. Star Song became their means of drawing outside energy around their body without triggering their internal portals for the specific use of casting spells without actively using their inner portals to contain or focus the spell's energies.

STAR SINGING DEFINED:

Star Singing involves the use of sound waves which embody specific and measurable units of vibrational energy frequencies. Under the right circumstances and conditions, sound frequencies are capable of attracting, or magnetizing the same energy frequency vibrations by creating sympathetic feeds of tonal resonance.

The phenomena is best described by "wave theory" science. The Singer, when absorbing power into objects for condensing the wave length, must first create a 'leading wave' that matches the frequency of the energy from the stars they can match in terms of life force vibrational rates. The leading wave catches the stellar energy and 'drags' it along an intentionally controlled course. Normally, this would seem more likely to push the energy away; but what the Star Singer does is "Sing" a harmonic of the star's song which triggers the creation of a psychic cord that funnels the energy into an object that acts as the linking agent.

In physics terms, the song is directing energy by phase shifting the basic frequencies into a new place. Think of this as being very similar to the electronic steering they do with modern billboard radars. Nothing physically moves, but by playing harmonics and phase shifts against each other, you can 'steer' the energy however you wish. The Star Songs that are specific to a star (ie: Regulus' Song, Hamal's Song, etc) are not spells, but can be considered an encoded steering method which brings specific types of free floating power to the wizard capable of harnessing and using it.

Each star has a different musical key. A b flat minor key manifests energy differently from a C major, or an A sharp based star. All three stars would manifest different power effects because of being different frequencies. So Star Singing is fusing Spacial magic with Sound magic to produce a unique power base viable for a living gateway/portal to tap into while keeping the power outside of the physical body to prevent physical harm and death.

ASTRAL STAR CHAINS:

Once a sympathetic frequency of the Constellation's dominate star's Astral Chain locks onto a Star Singer's magical container, it refills the mage's portal strength over time, and allows for the holder to cast spells with greater ease because of the wave theory involved. However, as I showed by the examples above, every spell's final form is based on the actual vibrational frequency of the dominate star within the singer's bloodline constellation, and should always involve items to funnel the portal force outside of the body to link the mage to their specific star's main radiation and energy forces.

Think of a Star Singer, or Celestial Spirit Mage as being very much like a music instrument. The pitch of Star Energy they can draw to their self determines the kind of spell outcome they can cast. Since the power must be pushed outward to magnetize the energy around them through musical notes, an instrument becomes a good analogy. All energy vibrations that match the song's dominant tones will get sucked into the spell they are weaving through the use of their specific star's song.

All star songs draw power out of the atmosphere for a reason. Stars may only be seen at night, but their energy resonance radiates unseen throughout the atmosphere around the clock. Because Star Song is geared to magnetizing a set series of resonate energy frequencies for the purpose of condensing said energy into a visible, useable form, it must be trapped in a power object. Providing that the right conditions are met, star radiation can be drawn into objects or people by a Celestial Spirit Mage for the express purpose of casting spells by focusing the individual living portal's exiting gateway space into a specific object, or body to trap the outside power until it is time to unleash the power.

Therefore, while all Star Singers and Celestial Spirit Mages are holder class portals, Star Song allows each individual to cast a spell that's super charged if they can effectively use sound to match an outside power resonance long enough to place the spell verses into the external energy manifesting around them for the express purpose of casting said spell.

With the correct focus of Will, and use of Word, the sung spell calibrates the energy called upon, and reshapes it from the atmosphere by manifesting into a super condensed vibrational wave within a power item, often crystal points. As long as the spell is sung in the correct musical notes' at the right pace, the Star Singer breaches the normal barriers experienced between holder and caster magic.

To make sense of this concept, We will give you a series of examples to highlight the different sound frequencies of stars using the familiar Urano Metria spell. First of all; Lucy's Urano Metria has never been done correctly because she never drew the energies of Rigel from her surroundings into a proper item channel needed to produce the real spell. A lack of training means she failed to become the magical lens needed to focus the Urano Metria powers through her specific bloodline's star frequencies which happens to be Orion. Hence her need to call Gemini to become a second Lucy when she casts it.

In this example Gemini becomes a stand in magical lens who is pulling energies from their surroundings because Lucy does not know how to do so for herself. However, Cloning Lucy and lacking an item to focus power means the power drawn is still lacking in condensed formation. Despite their tag team efforts, the spell remains weakened, plus extremely unstable. Lucy has no idea how to call upon Rigel's power, and Gemini can only harness Pollux's power.

Yet in mimicking Lucy's body and personality, Gemini is additionally crippled beyond the lack of power items to harness said energies because the Lucy transformation tries to draw Rigel's frequencies despite the star being inharmonious to the actual Spirit's core frequencies. Furthermore, all Celestial Spells are supposed to be sung in the caster's dominate star frequencies, not chanted if the castor wants the spell to be correctly controlled. Due to having two different star aligned people involved, the spell will always look like planets whenever it is cast as it cannot take the form of a single constellation because of the unison raid element present in the casting.

Gemini can still focus Pollux star force the way a magical lens is supposed to, but must match Lucy's off key chanted register, while trying (and failing) to access Rigel's frequencies for the casting. The star incompatibility and improper tonal resonances dampen the overall power output of the spell when cast. If they were able to harmonize the spell through their two specific star songs, and used focal items to condense all available external energies to the task, they would cast a spell that exceeds the destructive power of an Abyss Break cast by twelve or more equally powerful elemental mages in tandem.

Leo casting Urano Metria would focus Regulus star power that is hanging in the atmosphere through that star's specific song frequencies. By singing the Regulus specific notes during the incantation phase, Loke's Urano Metria would look like miniature suns, or very bright stars which take the shape of the Leo constellation as it formed into the pre-release state. The final casting would alter the suns/stars into very focused Laser Beams as they struck the target. The amount of damage would be defined by the temperature of the lasers and holds the potential to create pockets of glass because of the super heated plasma caused by the laser discharge.

Scorpio using Urano Metria would actively change the Lucy/Gemini planets into stars encircled by sand that form into Scorpio's constellation because the spell also would be manifesting his dominate sand magic. His Urano Metria would create vast quantities of sand that becomes super hot and slashes down onto enemies as razor sharp spears that can and will kill the enemy plus damage the surrounding area of his target.

Virgo's Urano Metria would look different from all of the above mentioned versions of Urano Metria because of having different star frequencies s to call upon to cast the very same spell. Virgo's version would look like a super charged Spica lock replete with explosions for creating loose earth that is lifted into the sky, and spiraling around her body to reform itself into her constellation. Yet another divergence is manifested from the familiar planet looking format of Lucy/Gemini's Unison Raid cannon version. The Spica explosion of earth chunks end up as boulders that hover in the Virgo constellation pre-released state. Once the sung spell is completed the boulders pummel, plus entrap, the enemy as the final outcome of Virgo's specific star powered Urano Metria cast. The area damage would look similar to a landslide.

The 'Way' aspect of Star Singing involves ritual 'star dance' or movements that best reflect the nature of the energy being condensed for future discharge. Dance can play a role in Star Singing, because Will, Word, and Way elements are all required to do a maximum power condensation for discharge. However, the motion elements are not necessary so long as the Will and the Word are done correctly for most forms of Celestial Spells. Adding the full triad of levels intensifies the final outcome of any spell cast through the vibrational frequencies getting harnessed.

Star Singing requires the mage to learn how to create and maintain a psychic connection to the Star Singer's dominant star. The connection is called and Astral Star Chain which mimics the energies of the star through mimicking said star by building related frequencies within the living body. In some cases the star an individual was born under by zodiac can also be tapped for power ups outside of the bloodline affinity. Birth date Zodiac is always weaker than bloodline star frequency affinity, but is also viable for use with proper training.

Now to use Leo in another working Example: Regulus is his dominant star that he would focus upon and draw power from through the astral chain's channel using sound frequencies. If Loke were to sing "Oh Regulus Give Me Strength," the power of his spell casting could easily triple by gathering loose roaming atmospheric star energy into his rings and condense that power within said rings. Loke could hum the actual tones instead of needing to sing words to create the energy condensing before actually singing the familiar chant in the same exact register to insure the power continues to collect within his rings for ongoing use.

Another point of interest is that the more star frequencies a person can focus and merge into an item, the more powerful and far more difficult to negate the overall spell when it gets launched. The reason being is that the different star frequencies get forged into an all new energy frequency that retains the unique properties of each star's true magical characteristic. So two stars with different magical properties act to reinforce each other much like a unison raid reinforces two different magics while forging the pair of powers into a unified, yet unique new spell.

ENERGY EYES:

Some very powerful living portals evolve a passive ability to see invisible energies as a rainbow spectrum of colors that give clues to sound frequencies. "Seeing what cannot be seen" allows a Living Portal to recognize energy frequencies surrounding their person and targeting the closest matching frequencies needed in order for objects to be 'sealed', or insure that curses get broken. However, this ultra rare eye condition has genetic ties. Only those born with the genetic trait can evolve this secondary magic. For the vast majority of modern Celestial Spirit Mages, or ancient Star Singers, the genetic trait does not exist, and cannot be developed.

Because of the trait being a recessive gene, adaptation is caused by one's magical potency. The only means to awaken the eyes to the ability happens through consistent Star Frequency spell casting. Energy Eyes only evolve within the most powerful Star Singers of specific ancient lineages. Weaker members of the same bloodlines cannot activate this rare secondary magic. When the evolution starts, the Singer endures severe ocular discomfort and migraines as the pupil distorts into the shape of a star. Another sign of the energy eyes transformation is the increased points of light that scatter across the iris; creating a literal starry gaze. The rods and cones within the eyeballs shift and change composition which enhances this unusual visual transformation. Staring into the eyes of one who has this secondary power creates the sensation of falling into a starry expanse.

Once activated the energy sensitive eyes develop extraordinary perception, and sensitivity to free roaming energy. After the eyes complete their change, invisible energy is seen much like a transparent rainbow of colors. Each color can be correlated to specific tonal frequencies. Star Stormer class living portals all have the energy eye evolution as a secondary ability. It is the eyes abilities that allows the Stormer class to shape excessive power boosts and redefine the level of focus contained within all their spells. The rare visual abnormality grants them unusual control over calling upon expanded ranges of energy frequencies to be forged together to instinctively design new magical energy forms.

Another Example; If Loke had energy eyes, he would be able to pinpoint focus a larger spectrum of star energies to draw into the spell casting he wishes to use. With energy eyes, Loke could potentially draw in star energy from Hamal of Aries if he was born during that zodiac phase to entwine with Regulus energy for an added boost to his bloodline affinity. All free roaming energy that was within the same musical register as his dominate stars would also be revealed to Loke, and therefore could likewise be tapped by adding a sharper or flatter note to the classic Regulus Song because a tree was producing said complimentary frequency. Therefore, energy eyes allows the mage to draw power off of one or more stars, plus close matched additional power sources to weave into a newly consolidated energy type.

Additionally, star singing manifests raw power outside the body. In rare cases, star power can be absorbed into the body, from the atmosphere, but only in small doses incapable of opening the inner portal. The preferred method is to focus such energy as it manifests into a crystal as it wraps around the Mage who is calling the magic to their self. Crystal points and wands made of high grade quartz, birthstones, or strong affinity holding gems are the preferred focal points used to act as the battery and power synch condenser agent.

Because the Living Portal has the potential to become a type of literal key in their own right, Star Song requires a new set of disciplines before using it as a means of powering up internally. Without proper training, calling star frequencies into the body always kills the mage by destabilizing their inner portal. So Star Song is not a fast gain power up.

The Portal needs an item to safely move energy, so the person who learns star singing can learn how to become the magical item extension that pushes a bit of energy outside of their self through their voice. All the energy of a similar frequency on the air currents is sucked into the sound vibrations and can be made to manifest inside the body or outside for the purpose of cultivating a far more powerful spell.

RENEGOTIATED CONTRACTS:

The option to renegotiate contracts only gets offered to descendents of the original sixteen sacrificial bloodlines. As a descendent of 3 specific sacrificial beings, Lucy qualifies for the pact that allows her to renegotiate the standard contracts as a means to keep Abyss Lord locked away. The Spirit King is Kainon of Orion. However, Kainon is not the spirit of Orion as that position went to his twin brother Sethion. Aquarius is the third Star Singer that Lucy is related to by blood.

For this reason, Lucy has to choose which type of contracts she desires to use with each of her spirits to help empower them to fully control the prison that they helped to create. Due to her attachment to her spirits, Lucy refuses to name any contract without getting her spirits input as to which branch of contract they desire.

Because the 'Word' of Celestial law is different from 'intent' or 'Will' branch powers, Lucy has to figure out how to make the 'Will' and 'Word' manifest when writing out all her spirits revised contracts. At the same time, Laxus and Natsu are also bound to the new versions of all Lucy's spirit contracts because of the mate bonds forming between the trio. Depending on contract types, Natsu and Laxus can be considered added battery power, but do not have the ability to command Lucy's spirits. Unless Lucy adds such a clause to a spirit's contact to give them the ability to call forth and command her spirits, Laxus and Natsu have no ability to make demands of said spirits.

TRUE NATURE, OR ORIGIN CONTRACTS

The contract awakens the original powers and strength of the once living beings who comprise the largest shards of the people who died to become the actual Celestial Spirits. In the case of Aries, her Origin was Shireen, a Fey with shamanic powers as well as Star Singer fertility priest abilities. Accepting an Origin contract would make Aries into genuine Fey with all the same impulses and physical strength that was lost to her when she became Aries again. The Fey's more violent skill sets from the ancient times would be returned to any Celestial Spirit with such bloodlines because the Star Phoenix pact that turned them into the Celestial spirits.

You could say this is a return to the original personalities that created the Celestial Spirit and therefore it is dependent upon the kinds of lives each spirit had before they died. So any Canis Minor, who chose an origin contract renegotiation would become human after accepting such a contract as their core human Celestial Mage status would get revealed due to this contract. So the spirit's previous mortal life dictates this kind of contract.

The STAR SINGER OPTION actively merges the spirit more fully with their dominant star's energies. The contract opens more of their magical spell casting capabilities while easing the burden of Lucy's magical strain whenever she calls her spirits into battle. Because this is a star chain splicing type of contract, each spirit can maintain Abyss Lord's prison while drawing far more power from their dominant stars than normal. Lucy simply has to open their gates, and keep the gates stable while the extra chain to their original star helps to empower the spirit's attacks.

Therefore the spirit's level of fortitude alone determines how long they can stay in the mortal realm so long as Lucy does not get injured to a point that she has to close their gates and retrieve her inner portal that feeds their magic in part. So instead of vanishing mid fight because the spirit gets whacked upside the head, (so long as the spirit doesn't lose consciousness) they would bleed, but can remain to continue fighting so long as Lucy is holding their gate open. (I've never been fond of how fast a good solid thwap sends the spirits back even if it does prevent serious injuries. Here is the contract that would get rid of that weakness so to speak.)

You could say this is a type of physical and magical endurance contract that the spirit and Lucy's magic, when combined, dictates will work the longest. So the only limit on the amount of power that the spirit can draw from their actual star is dictated by Lucy's actual magical reserves at any given moment. The more magic that Lucy holds onto, the more power the spirit draws from their actual star cluster without strain.

The third contract is Evolution. It is based upon spiraling upward through power rankings based upon Lucy's magical growth. Once set, this particular contract is also the trickiest. Lucy would be able to evolve her spirits into actual Gods of sorts with this contract if she is capable of harnessing the same level of power through training. Laxus and Natsu are integral to this contract as power expanding or limiting additions to how much power the spirits can access and use while Lucy lives. In this contract, Laxus and Natsu can override Lucy's will if her life is in danger, and the spirits can also interfere with Lucy's power surges and beyond because this is a type of free will contract on top of the rest of it.

Lucy has to determine which spirits she is comfortable allowing to infringe upon her commands, or taking over her spells without notice. It is imperative that Lucy put a clause into the contracts that stipulate only in emergency situations to prevent her spirits from rail-roading her through their new gained levels of free will with an evolution contract. So if Lucy learns star singing tactics and how to connect to the stars, her power levels and the ability to draw upon the active stars power make for a very powerful spirit who can embrace the perks of the previous two contracts plus grow beyond those limitations. While learning Star Singing, Lucy would need a spirit willing to accept the emergency clause to override any misfired spell casting to save lives in example.

Evolution is the unlimited option contract because the spirits can use the previous two types of contract criteria based upon situational needs. If an Origin within the spirit is the key to manifesting the needed techniques to win, the spirit can access that level of personality with an Evolution while not becoming said entity in their entirety. Of course said Celestial Spirit is still shackled by the situational aspects of Lucy's ability to move power, and the Star Phoenix's final design. Yet of all the contract types, this one is the most flexible by Celestial law standards. So long as Lucy adds specific set criteria, the spirits can use their own star chains, plus her power, and access any form that their personal magical essence will allow.

So in Evolution contract terms, Loke would be able to turn his body into an actual lion if he feels that will allow him to complete the objective of his summons as one example of how this third contract works. Seeing as how Leo can also use his own star chain powers by dividing the chain in this form, same as is possible with Star Singer Contract, Loke will still maintain the Abyss Lord's prison chains, yet will also be able to increase his power with this kind of contract. Same criteria applies to all the other spirits who gain an evolution contract.

REVISION NOTE:

Thanks to a reader for asking whether Erza's requip powers makes her a Star Singer by our definition of Living Portals. Indeed, both forms of magic are spacial classification magics so have several things in common. However there are enough differences involved that proves Erza is not a living portal. Requip magic is a castor branch instead of a holder type as the first clue that Requip is not a genuine multiple dimension portal magic. The idea we are going with is that a castor does not have an internal portal which can be dangerous to their own life. Plus there are distinct visual differences in how a Requip mage move things. Therefore Erza is not drawing things from a truly separate dimension by our definition of what a pocket dimension is based upon by definition.

Here's the familiar hints from Cannon Episodes that can help explain the difference. First point of reference is that Erza always has that massive cart of suitcases she takes everywhere. The cart implies she must be physically near her equipment to call it out to cover her body. The underlying message is that the luggage cart is the pocket dimension Erza uses with her magic. The need of such a massive luggage cart also implies that Erza has a set distance range to draw things from her pocket space. If Erza's pocket space was in an actual different dimension, the way Lucy's spirits are, why would Erza need to haul around that massive suitcase cart during all their missions? Also, with the fact that Lucy has Virgo store their luggage in the Spirit Realm, why does Erza refuse to send her luggage cart to the Spirit realm unless it would negate her ability to access her Requip space? The fact Erza refuses to store her equipment in another real dimension implies she loses the ability to access her items if they are not in the Earthland realm.

Additionally, if Erza was a living portal, why would she bother hauling a massive suitcase cart everywhere she goes as there would not be any real limitations on ability range to store and use her equipment? The implication remains that the cart is her pocket dimension so Erza does not actually have a true dimensional pocket into a different level of the multiverse. The cart implies that Requip magic entails a twisting of normal space unrelated to what Lucy's living portal class of magic creates.

Second reason that Erza is not like Lucy, so cannot tap Star Song, is that Erza has steps involved in how her magic manifests. Erza's branch of spacial magic requires three steps; de-materializing, teleporting, and reconstructing items around Erza's body. It makes better sense that Erza is doing the three step process above so she can switch between so many armors and pull so many swords out of her suitcases that stay at the hotel while she's on a job. Because all of Erza's equipment goes through a light form as it materializes onto her, it suggests Erza's magic must first turn each physical item into energy. Then said energy moves to surround Erza before it can solidify around her.

Furthermore, Erza mentions having to change out equipment in her storage which means she has a physical place that represents her pocket dimension. Erza has very set limitations on space that a Living Portal would not have to worry about as a Living Portal is dealing in other worldly storage which is only limited to the ability to manipulate a different dimension using keys or sanctified items to shift their portal outside of their physical body. Erza does not need physical items to access her pocket space which means she does not contain a portal inside her body that has be be ejected to manifest her equipment. The keys Lucy uses grounds her magic outside of her body so that she can call upon living beings and not cause them physical harm. Erza does not need such a grounding element to gain access to the gear she has in storage since it is not living and therefore is not hurt by de-materializing to get onto her body. Erza is in no danger of manifesting her armor within her physical form. Final point of difference is that all of Lucy's summons come through without being broken down into pure energy to reach her, and are living beings. Therefore Erza cannot requip people according to the rules as set forth by Mashima in his cannon storyline.


	3. Abyss Lord and the 3 Day War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things in here are not known to the majority of the characters in the story line until much later, but it makes sense that the spirits know since they are the prison wardens so to speak.

  
A/N: Sorry that updates are taking so long. Frequent revisions are an ongoing part of this compendium project. Compiling all the information takes time, and a lot of revisions are required to make things concise. Thanks to our current reviewers, followers, and readers of this side piece to the Star Singer universe which explains the details that will not fit the main story line. I also wish to apologize to followers. With so many novels and projects in the works on my end, coupled with a couple thefts and insurance fights, I,kurahieiritr JIO have not had enough time to work on anything at all. Oldtime Scribe can only do so much with the Star Singer universe without my half of our tag team effort getting done and it is not him that has caused the recent hold ups. So please do not blame Scribe for my failings due to real world crisis level serious problems. Scribe has nothing to do with Taming Lightning, nor Stand Your Ground. Those two unrelated universes are my own mess to get caught up once the crazies of the world get brought to justice.  
  
MAGIC CLASSIFICATION: ABYSS LORD AND WAR  
  
In this chapter; we will cover the Abyss Lord and the three day Abyss War. I will include the Abyss Lord's connection to an obscure creation model that explains the being's origins and corruption as understood by the Celestial Spirits. First, let's get into some known history. The Greek scholar Ptolemy penned two works: Almagest (The Great Treatise, although the name is a twisting of the Arabic translation of the original Greek title), which was one of the first classical tomes on astronomy, and Tetrabiblos (The Four Books), which involved astrology. Almagest has been supplanted completely by newer works after Copernicus proved its geocentric model of the solar system was incorrect. However, Almagest was the sole surviving source of the theorems of trigonometry written by Hipparchus. Because of the trigonometry theorems involved, Almagest was salvaged because it was useful as a guide to the Hipparchus mathematical theorem concepts. Tetrabiblos is still looked to in astrological circles, with the latest reprint happening in 1998. It is this set of constellation classifications that went into the devising of the Star Temples during the Ancient stone age period of Earthland.  
  
STAR SINGERS HISTORY:  
  
"Seems to me that the lot of you prefer to hide uncomfortable history away through grandiose nonsense descriptions to spare your soft, gutless selves the discomfort of facing reality. Doesn't fucking matter to any of you that the truth gets drowned under damned pretty phases cause you think it makes the truth stink less. I'm not going to put up with you assholes demanding that I pretty up the truth I know. I've never seen an active killing field full of flowers and rainbows. Nobody ever went to war without stepping onto the killing field that's turned to torn up land covered in corpses, body parts, guts ,and blood by the end of the fight. So I think it's time you lot learns to swallow hard facts you don't like before it ends with your corpses strewn all over a new killing field somewhere down the line." Claire Mastiff to the collection of Guild Masters and King Toma at Fairy Tail.  
  
The original forty eight constellations which are visible in the Northern Hemisphere were the powers tapped by Star Singers who learned their magical craft inside Temple compounds. These Ancient Constellation temples were called upon by the main population to do many types of spells that could help small communities to flourish. Different ranks of priests lived together, and shared their many skill types. Some priests had strong abilities toward fertility, while others were stronger at protection and building magics. Yet for all the diversity of base abilities, all the priests of a single temple contained the same affinity for a specific star's power. All of the priests could chain their selves to the star and draw it's power into their physical world to craft into specific spells. The spells that were charged with the magic of the stars were far more potent than the shamans of roving bands could provide for the welfare of the people. Therefore roving bands who made seasonal villages for the purpose of harvesting the land would seek help from the Star Temples, and gifted the Temples with their finest goods which made the priest of the Star Temples both revered, and far richer than others.  
  
Over time, each Star Temple became specialized in a set variety of spells, and job descriptions. As the Temples became more rigid, the Highest and Holiest of each temple compound began to compete for status inside of a hierarchy of control over the other temples. At the height of the Star Temples influence over the population, Orion became the First Temple because of the Star Song getting used to prevent mass starvation among the population. Led by Kainon the Wise and his twin brother Setheon, the Orion Temple housed the summer Temple gatherings. These gatherings were mandatory and all Highest and Holiest Priests plus their select priests attended to ratify new temple compounds getting built, and insured that all compounds had representatives from all the other temples on hand for the public to consult. Rules of order and resolving temple disputes were part of the yearly gatherings. An ongoing subject for every gathering was how to survive the Faeries, dragons and the Demons that roamed the land plus preyed upon humans.  
  
During a summer gathering, representatives of the Faeries demanded truce terms, and brought all the magical races together where the leaders of all factions were informed of a threat that was able to destroy the indestructible immortals, and the very world all races shared. Chaos ensued as all the races present demanded proof which was easy to give. The world was in crisis and all the represented species, including the hated Fey hybrids being hosted by Leo Temple, led by Highest and Holiest Reagaltiel made an unprecedented offer of a unified army n the terms that the Faeries would cease all hostilities and slave taking long term in order to receive aide from the major continents able to respond. The King and Queen, Seelie and Unseelie royals of the Faeries agreed to the terms, so the treaty of non aggression and cooperation was struck. With the help of the Sacred Saint, a Fey hybrid who was related to the royal family, the dragons agreed to transport the warriors and magic wielders of the many races to the minor continent of Tenrou where the Fairies were fighting a pitches life and death battle to slow down a formless demon. The Star Temples entered the war with the unstoppable destructive power that Earthland's forces dubbed the Abyss Lord.  
  
Of the original forty eight star temples which participated in the three day Abyss War, alongside their shamanic, and magical beast brethren, the greatest leaders of the moment came from fifteen of most powerful temples of this stone age period which was five thousand years before the Fairy Tail Guild was founded. These select temple leaders were involved with the summoning of the Star Nursery Phoenix, a genuine beast God that wielded true creation, or One Magic, powers. The temples summoned the God in a desperation driven attempt to save their world from complete annihilation.  
  
"Leaders of the moment" is used deliberately, because not all of the Priests who invoked the Star Nursery Phoenix were actually the Highest and Holiest of their specific Star Temple when the deadly invocations were used. Reagaltiel, who's shattered soul became Leo began the Star Phoenix summoning when he came to believe that none of the participants had any other possible chance of winning the battle. Seeing the savaged limb of his bonded mate land upon the blood drenched ground, Reagaltiel sought vengeance. It was Reagaltiel's decision to call upon the only being he though had a chance of turning the tides that opened the door to saving Earthland.  
  
Shireen became Aries because she took the Highest's place in casting the summoning spell. She was denied her true destiny of replacing the old leader by the Elders of the Temple because of being a Fey hybrid, a hated and reviled class of people. Summoning the Star Phoenix was what Shireen believed she was born to do with her life, and she embraced what she considered to be her sacred duty.  
  
Tuwa, who became Virgo, was Highest for less than an hour. Her accidental elevation was due to the full compliment of Higher ranked Priests and Priestesses of Virgo getting obliterated during an attack by Abyss Lord. Most members of the Virgo temple were consumed outright by Abyss Lord, while the remnants died trying to complete the Star Phoenix summons despite extreme exhaustion. In this instance, the main spell was cast by others, leaving only a young, junior priestess of mixed bloods to complete the last verse and get swept upward by her Spica chain to meet the Star Phoenix as it descended to the mortal realm.  
  
However each leader came to face the Star Phoenix, all of the Temple Priests who participated in the summoning ultimately agreed to their fates because they loved their world more than their own existence. All Star Temples had been given the knowledge, including the acceptable circumstances for summoning, and final consequences of doing such by the Star Nursery Phoenix when the summoning spell was released to humanity centuries before it was used. So while some of the Priests were not 'officially' the highest and holiest priest of their respective star temple, all of the priests were committed to their final sacrifice with full knowledge, determination, and courage to insure the Star Phoenix would appear.  
  
Because of the extreme nature of their sacrifices to save their world, the sixteen newly forged leaders became the governing body over the rest of the constellation spirits formed from the many dead who participated in the Abyss War. The sixteen leaders are the actual prison components that trap the Abyss Lord in the pocket dimension that is now called the Celestial Spirit Realm. Because they voluntarily became the literal prison, they were elevated by the dying Star Phoenix to become the nobility of the Celestial Spirit Realm which Star Phoenix carved out of the Abyss Lord's newly created vacuum between dimensions. To understand what this short history lesson means, we must explain the Abyss Lord's prison, and understood origins.  
  
To understand the actual prison, one must know which Priests became the actual prison built around Abyss Lord's intangible form, and how said prison manifested. The actual Star Phoenix invocation priests came from the twelve temples of the Ecliptic Zodiac, Ophiuchus' temple, Orion, and Cassiopeia temples respectively. The Astral Star Chains of fifteen priests were reinforced by their incinerated bodies because of the magic of the Star Phoenix to help turn Kainon's physical body into a viable prison cell. The sum of fifteen different stars variety of energy frequencies were merged into a single, ever shifting song that becomes physically manifested to keep the prison self renewing. The ever shifting star song remains ever changing to counter the destructive power of the Abyss Lord well enough to insure the prison will not fail.  
  
A prison had to be designed from Orion's Highest and Holiest's physical body in order to trap the Abyss Lord's full energy based existence inside a physical construct. The prison had to be reinforced by the other summoning priests astral star chains, and physical forms because Kainon's physical body was nowhere near large enough. Star Phoenix reshaped, reinforced, and enlarged upon Kainon's original body by using the Astral Star Chains of the temple priests who invoked the Star Phoenix's presence. Directing the newly dead spirits to wrap their chains around the Abyss Lord's power based existence, Star Phoenix was able to devise a structure capable of trapping Abyss Lord long term from the manifested forms of the beings aiding to trap the enemy. Because of familiarity of form, from nurturing new worlds and stars into existence, the Star Phoenix made the prison look like a planet.  
  
However, the descendents of all who volunteered to be the prison, or fought in the war, were cursed to become Celestial Spirits upon their deaths as a means to continually patch the same prison so Abyss Lord could not escape into the dimensions a second time. As time marched on, the Star Phoenix's curse expanded to include all beings with Star Singing potential to keep the Abyss Lord chained down and quiet.  
  
CREATION PILLARS MYTHOS AND THE ABYSS LORD'S IDENTITY:  
  
** The information in this section is a very shortened model of an old system of how creation works. Such concepts have lingered within many mystery school derived religions, especially those which are deemed Magical, or Pagan by Christians and similar faiths. Among some shamanic or ecstatic branch religious faiths, these 'Pillars of Creation' are synonymous with specific Gods who are said to have created the physical world through specific commands or actions. The steps are the states of being that creation went through to become the world we know. The No-Thing state can be relegated to the Chaos Pillar which is void of sentience in this model. When some God says let there be light, aka the big bang theory, we see a shift into the Order Pillar as an example of what the creation tales mean in terms of this model. Yet for ease of comprehension, deity names and levels of actions ascribed to such deities within many creation tales are removed from the energy based hermetic foundations contained in all creation tales. Instead of naming these archetypes of power as Gods, and talking about any specific God's actions, a concise archetype tag is used for relating the pillars, and regulators, to specific archetypes that are inherent to this universal energy model. **  
  
The creation pillars are specific energy archetypes that ultimately make manifest reality possible. All the Primordial pillars except Chaos has sentience without solidified form. Each pillar represents a specific kind of roiling power force that is governed by very specific cosmic laws as defined by archetype level. The energy laws, or lack thereof, for each pillar dictates how energy manifests through a number of steps. Four pillars of creation are considered to be 'Primordial forces,' or outside of physical manifest plains of existence because they exist as the pillars which cleanse, plus help dictate how form can happen or cease to exist.  
  
Two additional forms of energy constraining level exists that act together as governing regulators. These two regulators are not classed as pillars because they overlap in function to bring law to bear upon all levels of energy while dragging the vibrational rates down until they can become a physical form. These regulators enforce laws in order to contain and regulate how physical creation functions within the confinement of the physical realm they represent in its entirety. One could say that these two regulators are the physical foundation upon which the four primordial pillars rest, and create a buffer that protects physical creation from the non physical pure energy level. The twin regulators are the sum of our current home. To understand this spiraling and cyclical nature of creation, one must look at each pillar that represents specific energy archetypes, and the paired regulators that bring all 8 elements into balance through buffering actions.  
  
The Creation Pillars are considered to be the primordial elements of Chaos, Order, Degeneration, and Regeneration. As a team effort, the 'Creation Element Pillars' regulate all forms of energy through moving energy forces through a cyclical route between different governed classes. In a literal sense, Creation Pillars embody the One Magic of the Fairy Tail universe due to the vast energy contained within the collective matrix. Regeneration pillar sends clean and stable energy into the regulator level where law becomes the strongest force. The regulators return energy through the degeneration pillar to cycle back through the purification process. This model provides a constant give and take that makes a healthy physical existence possible by removing stagnant or damaged energy from the physical creation level.  
  
Chaos in this model is the rawest type of energy available within the universe, so it has the least sentience traces, or law regulation to curb how chaos energy moves. Chaos is not to be confused with ideals such as good or evil. Chaos has no such imprint upon the sum of its forces. Chaos in this model means a complete lack of governing laws, regulation, and organization to direct how the energy acts. Chaos is no more, nor less, than a raw energy holding tank among the primordial pillars hierarchy by it's archetype definition.  
  
Regeneration is the polar opposite of Chaos. Regeneration is the most structured and organized form of unformed energy available before physical form takes place. Order and Degeneration are polar opposites for similar reasons. Degeneration strips away all forms of stability, and organization from energy to return it to the rawest chaos state. Order inflicts the initial types of stability and organization upon the raw class chaos energy to make it viable for manipulation by cosmic law once it enters the regeneration pillar.  
  
Regeneration sends correctly formatted energy into the physical universe to manifest physical creation. It does this by releasing stabilized power back into the regulator level's physical manifested domain. Once released into the care of the space and time regulators, physical forms manifest. Therefore one can say the Creation Pillars are a polarized by function, yet symbiotic system that provides power to evolve manifested reality.  
  
Inside the order pillar, energy is stabilized enough so that it has the most basic frequencies of organization and regulation. Order contains the first forms of cosmic law that tells energy to divide into positive and negative charges. After the energy gets the first layer of imprinting, it cycles into the regeneration pillar where additional imprinted commands get added to slow the vibrational rates for their role in the manifested universe. The energies begin the process of renewing forms as they descend into the regulator realm which belongs to the laws for manifestation. Twin forms of law enforce energy regulation in the forms of Space and Time. These regulators control all that we perceive as being our world. Law governed manifestation also contains the lesser, classic elemental pillars that people are most familiar with inside of their world.  
  
Space and time in this model overlap into one fully integrated physical creation. Time and space work together to determine how much power is shunted into, and removed from the physical manifestation process during the cycles of creating new, and destroying old forms. In this model, space is in charge of placing all physical manifestation within the construct. Time decrees whether or not any object's energies have begun to stagnate so must be removed from the physical landscape that space grants. In a literal sense, space is the collective physical manifestation of all worlds, lifeforms, and galaxies we enjoy viewing. Time chooses the duration of every item's existence based upon the item's ability to function or not function respectively.  
  
The regulating system is not part of the primordial pillars, despite being connected to the primordial realm. Space and time contains the four law governed elemental pillars of air, fire, earth, and water. These mordial elements are actively regulated under the laws of space and time. The classic elements are the forces that reshape the manifest world by reflecting tiny amounts of chaos, order, regeneration, and degeneration as required by space and time to keep creation in a constant state of evolution. Space and time funnels energies into and out of common existence by directing the mordial element pillars to manifest the primordial powers in small ways that insure stability of energy within their overlapping domain.  
  
All physical manifestations must return to energy. Time is concerned with returning that which is broken, and stagnant to the destruction pillar by directing the sum of the elemental powers to begin the break down process. Space and time dictate all level of manifestation by forcing very heavy energies into and out of physical form. All forms must return to the cleansing cycles to prevent destabilizing stagnation from contaminating space and time which houses the sum of manifestation.  
  
Creation Pillars are only concerned with the necessary power cleansing and refurbishment steps before returning all energy to the regulators that promote ongoing evolution. When the Creation Pillars are in balance, all forms of energy cycle through the sum of the pillars and down into our world only to repeat the cycles periodically. All energy, including the energy we now have in our own bodies has undergone countless transformations before it became our bodies in this model. When energy is purified, it returns, but is never identical in final form as it drops into the physical plain before returning to the non form frequencies. In this respect, the Space and Time continuum act as safety valves made up of infinite laws that drop the resonant frequencies of raw energy to manageable wavelengths of ever slowing vibrations that encourages the manifestation of tangible objects.  
  
THE ABYSS LORD DEFINED:  
  
Now that the basic cosmic model is explained, it is easier to understand what the Abyss Lord is, and how it got into the physical regulation realm. The Earthland species named the fallen pillar Abyss Lord because they had no concept of what they were fighting, yet understood it was deadly. The Abyss Lord is the primordial element pillar of Order that became corroded and unstable. As the corrosive instability grew, creation was thrown out of balance. The pillar sought to correct the problem within itself, and increased all levels of imbalance to the point it was cut off from the rest of the system by falling into the physical manifestation level where it does not belong.  
  
The fall was caused by the complete break down of the harmonic between the energy recycling pillars opening a temporary rift. Within the creation pillars full spectrum of duties, energy ceased to transfer correctly which caused a literal explosion to breach the buffering level between physical and non physical levels. The explosion knocked the corrupted primordial order pillar into the manifest regulator realm, the physical multiverse, to wreak havoc upon all physical forms of creation.  
  
Trying to correct the corruption within itself, the fallen pillar seeks to do all levels of the primordial purification process alone. The attempt to become the full purification process degrades the pillar's stability further. The instability gets worse because the pillar is retaining and over cleaning, instead of doing it's original job of re-organizing said energy and expelling it into the next pillar as prescribed by cosmic law. Cut off from the flow of the other primordial pillars, and unable to do it's original duty, the unstable pillar escalates the destruction by trying to compensate. The fallen pillar cycles energy back into manifested reality which causes a far worse disaster.  
  
Because the physical realm energies are too low frequency to handle the extremely high frequency raw energies the pillar returns, the physical realm shatters with each energy burst from the pillar. The instinctive system meant to prevent stagnation goes into overdrive because of the malfunctioning pillar's unintended damage creation which speeds the vicious cycle. In attempting to feed the high frequency energy back into the manifest universe, the pillar shatters everything it touches. As something shatters, the pillar registers that it must clean the broken energy according to the purification imperative controlling it.  
  
The surrounding energy is sucked back into the pillar, including the newly released raw power that caused the damage. With such rapid return to the cleaning process, raw energy retention lasts too long. Constant cleaning without let up destabilizes the raw energy cores which get broken down so often that energy itself ceases to exist. Over cleansing processes lead to the negation of all possible forms by turning raw energy into a No-Thing, the ultimate vacuum.  
  
The fallen pillar is doomed to destroy itself on all levels until nothing is left. The fallen pillar tries to return balance to itself, but cannot do so because it is overly polarized by nature to fill only a small portion of the purification process that bring stability. Without aide, it cannot return to it's place above manifest reality, nor learn the other functions of the purification process. Instead of stripping stagnant levels from energy, it consumes all levels of energy so fully that it causes energy to cease to exist. Unchecked, this corrupted pillar holds the potential to destroy all of creation.  
  
Post Script: I will update this chapter as soon as possible. More information will be added as I can free up time.


	4. The Celestial Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's our take on how the Celestial Spirit Realm has evolved since becoming Abyss Lord's Prison.

A/N: Welcome to the newest Star Singer Universe's pretzel twisted foundations which are explained here as per fan requests. As always we love to hear from readers. Despite our best efforts, we may forget details on occasion. Feel free to ask questions in reviews, and we'll make sure to get them answered while updating chapters to reflect anything missed. This addition is a very raw, far from complete edition that will be updated as JIO feels well enough to manage that task. Please keep our crazy schedules, and JIO's unexpected but severe health problems in mind. Expect all compendium chapters to get revised, and longer as the main Star Singer Trilogy gets written.

 

MAGIC CLASSIFICATION: CELESTIAL SPIRIT REALM

 

In this chapter we will share the vision of how the eighty eight constellations work, as kurahieiritr JIO envisioned when this story started out. We will include ranks, and the strength imbued within each key tier based upon who created the physical key for this Alternate Universe. A few of the secrets of the Celestial Spirit World will be brought to light as they pertain to the Star Singer Universe specifically. The secrets are not cannon, but do help to explain things that exist in this universe. Fairy Tail characters will not know about the specific secrets as the series progresses, but it makes sense to include a couple secrets tied to the survival of the Celestial Spirit Realm, and Earthland, in relation to Abyss Lord's containment. In this chapter we will break down how the Celestial Realm functions as a prison, surrounded by an independent pocket dimension. We will also explain the Star Phoenix in more depth.

 

STAR PHOENIX

 

The Star Phoenix is a caretaker instead of an actual star creator in this specific story line. Although a very minor character, Star Phoenix is also the most important player in keeping the Abyss Lord chained. Before the attack that was unmaking Earthland, the Star Phoenix regulated all star nurseries. Star Nurseries are nebulae clouds which produce a lot of stars. Places like the Eagle Nebula, and the Crab Nebula, were under Star Phoenix's care. Nebulae in deep space always have stars dying inside them, while others are being born. Star Phoenix oversaw both the creation of stars, and their solar systems, including planets by moving energies and elements through deep space to where it was needed most. While the Star Phoenix was overseeing the nebulae, dying stars had a lasting effect on other forming stars. The Star Phoenix nudged the exploding compounds of dying stars toward newer forming stars and their potential worlds to insure the compounds went into the composition of new stars. Without creation powers that Star Phoenix contained directing older, dying star power and compounds into new generations, newer stars lack in power, stability, and durability. The newer star and planetary formations have become the ultimate accidental roulette game.

 

Before getting summoned to ancient Earthland, where Star Phoenix got trapped trying to save the Multiverse, the expansion of the universe was constant, and ever evolving. A very important position in the universe's maintenance was abandoned when Reagaltiel/Leo and the other temples summoned Star Phoenix to Earthland in hopes she could stop the nightmare destroying their world.

 

In the Star Singer Universe, the Star Phoenix's vanishing has allowed the stars that should be birthed, evolving, and becoming independent, possibly with worlds attached, to be stunted in their growth periods. It is a negative side effect of their nanny becoming part of the prison that constrains Abyss Lord's destructive powers. The reason this is mentioned; the Star Phoenix has to be reborn to return balance to the creation aspect of this universe.

 

The Celestial Realm is her rebirth and resting grounds once she awakens. To recreate the Star Phoenix, the Celestial Spirit Realm is instrumental to nurturing Star Phoenix's embryo to maturity. It is not only the prison that contains the Abyss Lord. Unknown to Earthland, the Celestial Realm contains the embryonic Star Phoenix who is reforming with the help of the Celestial Spirits, and lesser Gods who have chosen to protect the fallen beast Goddess that sacrificed everything to save multiple worlds. After the new Star Phoenix forms, she will have loads of housekeeping to do.

 

Since the new Star Phoenix is no longer the Goddess she was, a demigod class spirit is gestating in the Celestial Realm, and will return there to rest as she regains power enough to evolve back into a genuine God. All the aspects of the Star Phoenix are kept in one place; getting shaped by the old Star Phoenix's knowledge through Spirit King's communion with the infant. As the main focal, Kainon uses the knowledge received to pinpoint the recreation of said lesser Goddess. As legend decrees, the new Star Phoenix has to be reborn from the ashes of the old, so Kainon acts in part as the old Phoenix's ashes.

 

When Fairy Tail mages destroyed the corrupted body of the original Star Phoenix (Fairy Tail the movie: Phoenix Priestess), they unwittingly made Eclaire the new body. Star Phoenix will be born without the same exact powers, as her re-genesis will be more akin to a celestial spirit's birth in this instance. The original spirits took centuries to evolve true awareness, and individual personality. The same is true of the new Star Phoenix. The Lesser Gods and the Spirit King monitor her growth to insure the embryonic spirit has all that is needed to complete the process of Becoming. The Star Phoenix embryo is kept hidden, and is guarded by the lesser Gods, and Celestial Royal family.

 

CELESTIAL SPIRIT REALM'S COMPOSITION:

 

Little of the Celestial Realm is witnessed by the rare mortals who are allowed to visit. In fact, no mortal has ever been recorded surviving beyond the Celestial Plaza. Several of the Constellations known to Earthland do not have keys as those are places or items within the Celestial Realm, so cannot be summoned. One example is Mensa; the Table Mountain. Mensa is the Celestial Plaza, a remnant from the Tenrou Continent which was shattered by Abyss Lord during the war. All the gates for the spirits exist and link back to the mortal plane because Mensa came from Earthland originally. It is the link between the pocket dimension and the mortal world. The Celestial Plaza is comprised of chunks of the original Tenrou continent fused with the raw power of the Star Phoenix to create a linked pathway to Earthland. It is one of the major anchoring places for all star power and the Celestial Spirits to congregate together.

 

The Eridanus River Constellation is another place in the Celestial Realm so does not have a key. It is a constellation that references the star river, and ocean. The Heavenly Waters represented by the Eridanus River Constellation are where the Argo Navis sails to ferry spirits back and forth between the Celestial Plaza, and their residences, plus hosts spirits who work as fishermen to feed their fellow Celestial Spirits. Triangulum also references a place in the Celestial Realm.

 

Think of the Celestial Realm as being layered like an onion. It has concentric layers of ranks and responsibilities. The Celestial Spirit King, also called Kainon in this AU, became the main prison body at the very center of this pocket universe. Orion's Highest and Holiest Priest's original body alongside the bulk of the old Star Phoenix's magic and a portion of her original body contains the Abyss Lord's powerful existence in compressed form. Because the Orion Temple's highest priest's body confines Abyss Lord within a physical form, it is the Spirit King's place to bring law that is inviolate so that the prison does not weaken. As the keeper and regulator of celestial law, he is the final judge of all souls to enter his realm.

 

In the Star Singer universe; Kainon, the Celestial Spirit King also regulates all gateways of the Celestial Realm. His status and control over the gates means that Spirit King can use any Sacrificial Noble's gate to visit Earthland. Such visits are only made to see his Arbiter/Royal descendants without any sacrifices made, although time stops in the mortal plain until he leaves. During times of crisis, the summoner must have a contract with a sacrificial noble ranked spirit that bind Abyss Lord to allow time to function for honorable combat to take place.

 

Because of his being the main focus of the Star Phoenix's preserved knowledge; Kainon recalls being a human, so has greater empathy for human foibles. It is the Star Phoenix's wisdom that allows Kainon to tap the Akashic Records, or Ashkaraka as the Ancients call it. that allows the Spirit King to forge new key spirits and merge different souls of the dead together to make new spirits that are free of the reincarnation cycle. Like his Queen, Kainon unlocks the lives of the various souls needed to forge new spirits from the Akashic Record so he can form an origin or lesser key bound spirit from souls called to the Celestial Realm.

 

Alhraed, now known as Queen Cassiopeia, uses her diverse magical abilities to help thwart all attempts by Abyss Lord to escape through multiple magic types including scrying. She also sends dreams to mortals who can make keys, among other celestial powered magical items, and gives them directions they use to devise whatever is needed in the Earthland realm. Unknown to mortals, all items made under the Spirit Queen's directives are to help keep the Celestial Realm stable. The original Eclipse gate would be one example of this. While it was used to send the first generation dragon slayers into the future, it also acted as a temporal anchor, forcing a synchronization between time fluxes between Earthland and the Celestial Realm.

 

Prince Setheon, or Lord Orion, is the main liaison for the thrones with the lesser Gods. In terms of the power Hierarchy, Prince and Queen are the second layer of the onion parallel. Both are elite Ambassadors who focus on different plains and groups to promote stability in the Celestial Realm. They are both Platinum Keys. Like the God keys, their keys must be handed to mortals after it is agreed upon that they are needed in the mortal realm. Only the most highly respected Celestial Spirit Mage is ever considered for such a gift, and only if the need is great.

 

Moving outward using the onion layer's image, the Gold Keys are the other priests who actively used their astral star chains to wrap tightly around The Phoenix and Orion Lineage core body to complete the prison's foundation. The bulk of the Sacrificial Nobles power acts as the main barrier that prevents Abyss Lord's escape. Therefore, the additional fourteen combined nobles are the third layer of the onion's hierarchy. The nobles' astral chains act like shock collars to dissuade Abyss Lord from touching the prison while neutralizing much of the destructive powers of the fallen pillar. The sacrificial nobles also regulate much of the work force within the Spirit Realm and each is in charge of specific aspects of the Celestial Realm's commerce, and all other aspects expected of a civilization to insure harmony. As a singular unified group, the nobles have kept Abyss Lord is a state of semi-stasis. However, when Loke was banished from the Spirit Realm, the unexpected consequence was Abyss Lord starting to awaken.

 

The lesser Gods who aided Star Phoenix in creating the prison realm out of excess destroyed souls and her own magic act as sentinels and guardians for the Celestial Spirit Realm as they await the birth of a new Star Phoenix. Using the remains of the dead, and degrading Earthland soil, multiple lesser Gods fought to strengthen the Star Phoenix's prison as per her last desire. The desire to separate Abyss Lord from manifest creation while also seeking a means to heal and return the Pillar to its true place became the motivation of several lesser Gods. The Gods who linger in the Celestial Realm spend all their time reinforcing the pocket dimension's integrity by keeping it stable no matter how often the Abyss Lord seeks to destroy the actual prison. As they are the most powerful of all the entities inside the Celestial Realm, they remain scattered across the frontier, and comprise the fourth layer of forces that insure the Celestial Realm exists. They are represented by the Gemstone Keys which reside in the Celestial Realm unless there is an emergency that could release the Abyss Lord back into the main manifested creation. Therefore, the Star Phoenix's embryo is also considered to be part of the same layer as the other Gods due to the need for enough distance from Abyss Lord to fully develop and get reborn.

 

Silver Star and Origin Keys get tied to an appropriate Gold Key, supporting, and energizing the sacrificial noble's power to strengthen the barrier that surrounds Abyss Lord. Origin keys act as the interface that feeds star power to whatever prison chain needs extra energy from however many Silver Keys of their kind have been forged. Each key, whether Elder or New, oversees specific aspects of the Celestial Realm's overall well being in multiple ways based on their dominant magic type. Because of their placements, Elder Keys have more responsibilities than their New ranked kindred. The Elder Origins are the fifth layer while the New are the sixth layer respectively.

 

The Mordial Keys are focused upon general maintenance and service duties. Most new constellation keys are the Mordial type which focus upon repairing buildings and serving their elder spirits who must remain focused on containing the Abyss Lord. None of the Southern Constellations know star song and have weaker ties to the stars than the original Ancient Temple spirits who came before them. The most physically active spirits in the Celestial Realm are the Mordials as they are the weakest spirits, and less sought for contracts as a rule. Although exceptions do exist among the new keys, with spirits like Horologium and the Swan being sought out, a lot of these spirits tend to spend their eternal lives working to maintain the foundations of the Spirit Realm.

 

It is the New Constellation spirits' duty to create homes, and do whatever needs to be done. Although the elder spirits also have specific roles and functions inside the Celestial Spirit realm, regular jobs if you will, the bulk of the work often falls upon the Mordial spirits shoulders. Whether farming to keep everyone eating, or making the clothes that every spirit needs, the bulk of the work is done by the new constellations. Due to being the Celestial Realm's main workforce, all higher ranks can call upon these spirits to do their bidding within reason. In the same vein, all higher ranked spirits have to make sure they are not unreasonable in how they treat their underlings among the Mordial class spirits.

 

A sub-group for the Mordial class are the Junior Spirits who are not actual Key Spirits. Although Junior Spirits have ties to the stars, they neither learned star songs, nor wish to become key spirits. They are the spirits of the dead who choose to serve in the Celestial Spirit realm when they awaken from being Sleepers, or complete punishments for crimes against the Celestial Realm. Such junior spirits fill in wherever they are needed after joining the Mordial spirit ranks, whether the need is to work on construction crews, or to file paperwork and run errands.

 

The next rank are those spirits who belong to the Punishment Key as decreed by the Star Phoenix. Due to Canis Minor's refusal to take part in the Abyss War, the Temple was cursed by the Star Phoenix for all eternity. Although the spirits being punished for transgressions in life do not remain convicts for the duration of their existence, they are the only true single soul based beings all the same. In the case of Canis Minor; the dead individual is not given an option as to whether or not they will serve in the Celestial Realm when they first die. Unlike all the other celestial spirits, Nikora spirits cannot refuse becoming a Celestial Spirit because of the Phoenix Curse. Nikora is the Key of punishment as ordained by the Star Phoenix as she died to become the Celestial Realm's main body. All criminals who commit crimes against the Celestial Spirit Realm during life are condemned to repay their crimes against the Celestial beings by serving the Celestial Realm for set amounts of time. Crimes such as abusing the spirits, attempting to break specific Celestial Laws as a Spirit, violating oaths sworn on the stars, and similar, specific actions are noted in the books of law, and the crimes are redressed after a mortal's death, or through demotion from a different Constellation placement.

 

The keys of Canis Minor hold ever shifting spirits as old spirits complete their punishment tasks as prescribed by the Spirit King. Transitioning out spirits are replaced by new criminal spirits for the keys that already exist in the mortal realm. Once the punishment is completed, the spirits of those who were mortal can choose to cycle back into the realm of the dead and reincarnate in Earthland in whatever form the Cosmos decides, or join the ranks of the Lesser Spirits. Spirits who were demoted are returned to their original state to serve as they did before committing the crime. Any Nikora key left empty returns to the Spirit Realm until a new criminal comes along that will inhabit the temporary form of the Little Dog.

 

It is not unusual for the dead who have served their time to request that they be allowed to evolve into Junior Spirits if they decide they wish to remain in the Celestial Spirit Realm. It is up to Kainon and those higher ranked spirits who monitored their punishment to determine if they will be allowed to remain in the spirit realm to serve as Junior spirits or not. Few ex cons are forbidden from remaining as the little dogs do have a great impact upon the Celestial Spirit realm. As cleaning crews, entertainers, and helpers go, the Canis Minor spirits do a remarkable job of relieving stress for far busier spirits.

 

The final layer is likewise bound to the Star Phoenix's last wish. Star Phoenix refused to tamper with the original chains and prison crafted from the dead shells of Temple leaders so the Spirit King could not bring the decedents of the original Sacrificial Nobles into roles such as Zodiac, Platinum, nor Gemstone keys. However, the power of the offspring of the Sacrificial Priests, and members of their temples had Star Song affinities which are ever needed to keep Abyss Lord chained. Unable to make new sacrificial key spirits because of the possibility of releasing the Abyss Lord if Kainon tried to force all new Astral Chains into the prison foundation, the descendents of the slain saviors were brought to the Celestial Realm for a different kind of afterlife existence.

 

To preserve the actual Prison, only single keys exist as they were forged by the Star Phoenix for all sacrificial spirits without regard of how many have died for each bloodline since the sealing took place. The single key status; such as exists for the Zodiac, or no key such as the Spirit King holds, is based upon the fact that they are the actual prison foundations that must not be compromised. The curve ball in this prison reinforcement structure is that the direct bloodline descendants of the original prison makers, or any other Star Singers during the Abyss War, have no idea that they are destined to become Celestial Spirits themselves. All Celestial Spirit Mages are tied to the prison once they make their first contract as Star Phoenix made that part of the foundation when it created the first keys.

 

All descendants of the original Star Singers are therefore brought to the Celestial Spirit Realm at death, and sleep within a protected sphere until such a time as a new Constellation key is designed. Kainon has fused many broken shards of souls together, as did Star Phoenix before him. So, until a proper whole soul dies that the stars guide to the realm, the broken, partially remade spirits are kept inside the planets which dot the landscape of the Celestial Realm. The planets contain timeless bubbles so that the soul shards cannot erode and die before they Become a new being. While the Star Temples existed, their priest class members actively used Star Songs, insuring the dead ascended to the spirit realm. To address the problem of excess souls floating around the Celestial Realm, another group, outside of the ranks and organization of the Celestial Spirit Realm's active spirits, evolved. The group devised are the Sleepers.

 

While the mortals live, chains of star power are forged into their souls, to increase the power of the prison foundation spirits as a part of every Celestial Spirit Contract made by any living Celestial Mage. Since the bloodline mages can not become additional members of the Ecliptic Zodiac, or any other Sacrificial Noble upon death, their place in the Celestial Realm is determined by their actions in life after they spend time as Sleepers. Depending upon personality, each bloodline member can become part of new origin key spirits when the time comes to forge a new Constellation key. The same applies to any other Temple Key descendent as those are no longer forged. Only New Constellation spirits are still created, and only as Cassiopeia and Kainon decree they are needed.

 

Almost universally, the memories of the mortal life are forgotten at death, so there is no way to truly tell which souls is related to an Ancient lineage once the descendant is forged into a new key. Kainon alone knows the true lineage, and will assign the new spirit to the correct sacrificial chain as he merges several souls into a new entity. The new key creation process has slowed with the near extinction of Celestial magic, but could see a re-genesis if the magic is rescued from extinction in time.

 

Every spirit's Astral Star Chain reinforces the Ancestral Star Chains during life, and in death, but not all Sleepers become new Celestial Spirits. Once awakened some souls ask to become junior spirits who wish to serve, yet do not wish to become Key spirits who hold Abyss Lord down. Depending upon circumstances, some Sleepers prefer to become the building blocks that maintain and strengthen the actual Celestial Realm. All souls of the Star bloodlines are brought to the Celestial Realm without regard to whether they ever learned star singing.

 

CELESTIAL REALM'S POLITICAL STRUCTURE:

 

Because of the Orion temple having already established leadership in the mortal realm, and Leo Priest Reagaltiel was so damaged, Kainon of Orion became King of the Celestial Spirit Realm. Sensing the strength and wisdom in the Orion temple priests, Star Phoenix chose Kainon and Setheon to become the physical prison foundations that would constrain Abyss Lord, plus have the most knowledge and power. As Kainon, the highest and holiest of Orion, was elevated to Kingship, he also received the bulk of the dying Star Phoenix's vast knowledge, and was protected plus reinforced through the transition so that he did not lose his original human personality. The Star Phoenix gave Kainon full control over her creation power to insure that the prison remained inviolate long term.

 

Kainon also became the creator of many Celestial Spirits for both old, and all new constellations. Even the new constellation origin keys hold small amounts of the residual power Kainon can safely gather from the Star Phoenix's pool of magic that is contained within his own being, or from the Celestial Spirit Realm where the last of the Star Phoenix's God based power is kept in a separate planet based chamber for the purpose of re-birthing the Star Phoenix in an all new form.

 

Kainon's twin brother Setheon took his place as Orion, and is the main holder of the Orion Star Chain. Because of the blood ties and same star chain used to invoke the Star Phoenix, Setheon is the Crown Prince of the Celestial Spirit Realm by right of kinship to the Celestial Spirit King. Like his brother, Setheon holds a large amount of the original Star Phoenix powers and knowledge, but is unaware of the original human personality he once had because Star Phoenix could only keep one being fully protected from the raw power involved with sealing away Abyss Lord. However, Setheon is the first guardian of the realm, and main protector of the Star Phoenix's new birthing place.

 

Cassiopeia was the temple renowned for legendary seers, so this star temple was dedicated to scrying magic. Although the temple acknowledged the vanity issues of the once mortal queen their temple was named after, it also associated itself with actual Deities who shared visions of the future. The highest and holy of the temple, Alhraed, was elevated to the rank of Kainon's co-ruler. She took part in the summoning despite having foreseen it, and was acknowledged by Star Phoenix as being worthy of co-ruler-ship for embracing the pain she knew she would suffer.

 

As Kainon's main task is maintaining the Celestial realm by thwarting Abyss Lord's escape attempts and keeping the Laws, hers is investigating the future, and the Akashic Record to formulate plans capable of preventing another great disaster from befalling creation. So Queen Cassiopeia both knows what was, and attempts to predict what is to be in order to help her King triumph over Abyss Lord's attempts to escape confinement.

 

Once a new constellation key was completed, it was handed to Cassiopeia who used her oracle powers to determine how many constellations keys would come into being over the centuries. The Celestial Queen then transmitted the information in it's entirety to any Celestial Mages capable of forging Celestial Keys through their dreams. As spirits became aware, Cassiopeia guided them to their new key which was crafted in the mortal realm, and locked their new forming Astral Star Chain to the correct key that bound them to the prison for all eternity after the mordial keys were forged by her chosen celestial tool making mages.

 

The Nobility are the rest of the Sacrificial Prison Chain spirits who have only a single key, no matter how many descendants their mortal selves had before death. The Ecliptic Zodiac and Crown Corona Australis are the Sacrificial Nobility, while Corona Borealis is the Alternate noble for Australis, and was granted the status of nobility due to the actual Temple's entire fighting force having been wiped out before the Star Phoenix could be summoned. Therefore, the Corona Borealis souls who were mostly destroyed are part of all the other Sacrificial Noble Spirits existence.

 

Leo, once known as Reagaltiel became the Leader of the main ranks of Nobility due to his being the first summoner of the Star Phoenix. Despite his tendency toward plotting and devious actions, most of his life's work did benefit the majority of races of that period. Because his intentions saved many, Star Phoenix elevated him among the highest ranking. Aries became an Elder of the nobility alongside Capricorn. The triad are among Kainon's main confidants, with Aries who has the most intact memories being the first to be called for private meetings. The rest of the ecliptic Zodiac spend their time overseeing the main population's major duties, and insuring all levels of work and needs are handled with fairness. Spirits like Libra additionally oversee the complaints and problems that arise between spirits and act as dispute resolvers based upon their moral compasses.

 

THE CREATION OF SPIRIT KEYS:

 

Before death, the Star Phoenix merged the raw spiritual material, in the form of broken soul shards getting fused together, into the Sacrificial Priests to enlarge and enhance the Origin of each to enable them to withstand the absorption of an assigned portion of the Star Phoenix's full life force and knowledge. All Star keys were created from the left over knowledge and power the Star Phoenix had to work with as she became the foundations of the prison world that would act as a final barrier to the Abyss Lord escaping back into the manifested worlds and dimensions. Merging her conscious and knowledge with Kainon of Orion, the Star Phoenix set into motion the foundations of a new magic to evolve in Earthland over five thousand years.

 

Star Phoenix knew of the 40 stars of the opposing hemisphere which the 48 ancient star temples were not aware of having any existence. So Kainon began seeking souls that had affinities for such below the horizon stars they had no knowledge of during life. Kainon established the new constellations as he drug temple shamans with very weak star affinities of any percent into the mix when they died to reinforce the prison.

 

Therefore the bulk of Silver keys belonging to the New Constellations hold more shamanic powers than classic Star Singing power. The shamanic harmonic of newer manifested spirits is inherently weaker than the original prison key spirits in relation to the Prison. The silver keys of the new constellations act as aides to keep the power flowing to the prison at all times so their chains are far more prolific, if weaker. Based upon a merging of a Sacrificial descendant's chain affinity and the new Star's powers being elevated, each resultant spirit is assigned to different sacrificial members of the prison. A portion of their raw star power gets shunted through the true chains that make up the actual prison.

 

THE KEY CLASSES:

 

All keys fall under one of three power tiers, and two branches. Ancient Temple keys are the Elder branch which have a far broader spectrum of powers than was granted to the New Constellation keys to follow, starting roughly one thousand five hundred years after the Abyss War ended. Ancient Temple keys are broken into two tiers of power; the Star keys and Origin keys respectively. New Constellation keys also have two tiers; Origin and Mordial. The Star class was forged by the Star Phoenix as it was dying while confining Abyss Lord's power to create a permanent prison. Origin class are always forged by Kainon the Spirit King's hands. The mordial class denotes a key forged by human hands with the Spirit King and Queen's blessing as Kainon creates the new spirit that gets attached to said human made key.

 

All Origin keys get taken to Earthland by a fully realized Celestial Spirit to be placed in the hands of a Celestial Spirit Mage once they are created. The Origin class keys are the largest population of key spirits as Kainon forged the bulk of all spirit keys in existence. His tireless work spans both Ancient Temple and New Constellation ranks, with the Temple keys being the bulk of all origin keys created.

 

The major difference between Star and Origin keys is that the star keys were made from broken spirits, by the Phoenix so contained actual creation force powers. Newer spirit generations founded in Star Singing magics were devised by Kainon's hands. With the lion's share of Star Phoenix's knowledge going to Kainon, he could determine who belonged to which constellations, even those unknown to the Star Temples of the Abyss War period. Origin Spirits continued to be forged from predominately whole souls unharmed by the Abyss Lord, meaning souls who experienced normal deaths, and a few shards of those shattered by Abyss Lord's power which the Star Phoenix managed to lock into a sphere to become part of the Celestial Realm itself without experiencing final death's ongoing erosion. New Constellation spirits of the mordial classification hold none of the tainted and damaged soul shards because no broken soul shards remained after the Origin keys were forged.

 

Ancient Temple keys are more powerful than the New Constellation Origin keys. After the full eighty eight constellations were given spirit forms, man made mordial keys were allowed to be forged in Earthland by Kainon and his Queen, yet are even weaker as they have fewer magics and overall Soul fusions involved.

 

The Temple keys are in charge of keeping the sixteen prison chains tied to the main prison sphere so Abyss Lord cannot escape. The extra attention required to maintain the prison's magical force field at all times can curb an ancient spirit's multiple personality level eccentric nature and powers. The downside is that all Ancient Spirits will demonstrate quirky behavior irregardless of their magical strength because of the broken soul shards that were fused into a new being.

 

The Star Keys: the souls of Star Singers, warriors, magical races, and immortals who were broken beyond salvage by Abyss Lord comprise these wacky spirits' inception. The multitude of broken souls were unable to cross over to the realm of the dead for reincarnation, and were eroding beyond salvation. If left as they were, the pieces of once living beings would have faded into nothingness even without the Abyss Lord absorbing their remnants. Out of sorrow and compassion, the dying Star Phoenix gathered the shards of the shattered dead and forged them into new beings to prevent their final deaths. Many shattered shards of sentience and magics were brought together and merged into new and unique beings. The various shards of so many beings ended as somewhat unstable new entity personalities with specific compulsions to help protect and maintain the very prison that houses the entity that destroyed their previous selves.

 

The new beings the creation oriented lesser beast God devised became a set number of Celestial Spirits in the rapidly forming new dimension that Star Phoenix was putting together. Star Phoenix achieved these goals by yanking the uncorrupted power she could find from the Abyss Lord's matrix as the Pillar was destroying her own existence. From her own power, combined with the untainted power of the fallen pillar, Star Phoenix created keys for each newly made spirit so that they could help protect the physical manifest realm from the corrupted, fallen pillar as a safety feature during her death throws.

 

Star keys, unlike the other keys to be had, are always formed from the dead who participated in the war with Abyss Lord, and the actual Star Phoenix's feathers, knowledge, and magic. The Nobility Keys that the Star Phoenix created, as a means to ground the Abyss Lord's prison outside of already existing dimensions, are the Gold, Platinum, and by extension to her fellow lesser Gods, Gem Keys. The keys created directly from Star Phoenix's death throws have always been in Earthland as they were devised from the bodies of the dead, and her actual feathers. A new magic was born that would rely upon the very keys she created as a means to keep the Abyss Lord contained for all eternity.

 

The ancient Star keys have the direct power of the Star Phoenix to bring added stability between two dimensions that are forever reliant upon each other for survival. Because of the Star Phoenix's actions, the ancient silver Star key class also has multiple keys, unlike the single Star keys that were created from the original sixteen Sacrificial Priests who are the Abyss Lord's physical prison.

 

Kainon, better known as the Spirit King continued the Star Phoenix's goal of saving all the shattered souls to reinforce the prison. He used the knowledge Star Phoenix granted him in completing new Spirits as the Star Keys began to awaken. Unlike the Phoenix made Star keys, a complete Star Singer's soul from people born after the sacrificial prison was made became the Silver Origin key foundation of the new spirit who is merged with shards of destroyed beings to make another Temple spirit of a specific constellation. Only complete souls are every merged to make a New Constellation rank origin key. The middle tier is not as powerful as the Star Phoenix created first rank, but is more stable than the very first tier in personality. All Origin keys have a few shards from the original war in their composition, but are mostly a fusion of compete souls that mesh well together overall in the final analysis.

 

In the tiered system of Silver keys, Star origin keys are not identical to their lesser, sister keys which were created by the Spirit King for the exact same Temple Constellations. Phoenix created keys always have a slight feathery look to the key shaft. The Star tier spirits are far more erratic when compared to their younger Origin kin created by Kainon. All later created Origin keys have a unique and distinguishing difference of some sort that sets them apart from their weaker, same constellation kin among newer constellations also. Kainon's keys tend to sparkle more than the human made counterparts as celestial materials are used to forge every origin key.

 

Another point of difference between the triad of key types is that any Origin spirit who learns something new will automatically impart their new knowledge to all other keys of the same constellation designation, even the lesser mordial spirit ranking of the same spirit type if they are with a mage powerful enough to unlock more of the original capacity for learning. Among the Star Class, the process has been ongoing for so long as the spirit has existed. Unlike an origin key spirit, the star key spirit does not need a revised contract to impart the new wisdom gained while in Earthland under a contract.

 

With the middle and lesser tiers created by Kainon and humanity, only a key spirit the Spirit King directly created can impart new wisdom and expanded knowledge to all other spirits of its type. The origin spirit must be granted an altered contract before the wisdom gained will hold for eternity for both the spirit that learned the knowledge, and the rest of their type.

 

The new constellations have only one origin key, with the exception of Leo Minor, the constellation designated as a possible replacement for Leo, one of the sixteen sacrificial spirits, as a safety precaution. The prison correlation keys of Leo Minor have three origin keys made by Kainon to insure that the prison would remain inviolate if any sacrificial spirit ceased to exist. The triad of lesser constellation keys are locked into that portion of the prison's original position, and prevent erosion from taking place. For a new constellation key to be capable of replacing a Zodiac key, all the slumbering souls of Reagaltiel's descendents were forged into the triad of keys alongside multiple new constellation beings with the capacity to hear and feel their constellation.

 

No matter how many new, human made keys may exist in total for any given constellation, only the origin keys can take the place of the sacrificial keys in keeping the prison inviolate. Kainon in his role as Celestial Spirit King only created a single origin key for all the other New Constellations. After a new Constellation origin key was forged, Kainon would contact a dying mortal with a desired magical ability to get their permission to turn them into a new Celestial spirit. Once death occurred, Kainon merged the new soul with the stasis bound soul of one of the sacrificial blood line descendents that were kept within a protected sphere since their time of death. Fragments of souls that were compatible were also added to the new spirit being made to insure a power bridge connected and reinforced one of the sixteen sacrificial nobility lineage astral star chains.

 

THE SACRIFICIAL NOBILITY:

 

The Nobility are the temple Priests who died to confine Abyss Lord. They act as the ruling class and overseers of specific sectors to regulate daily life in the Celestial Spirit Realm as listed by Constellation affiliation/Star/Rank- Main Origin name of the Key's core being, and key type where applicable.

 

One note on the 'jobs' the spirits have; these are approximations at best. The Celestial Realm is a rather unique place, being mostly but not entirely spiritual (just as plasma is called the 4th state of matter; not solid, liquid, or gaseous, but exhibiting traits of all). Somewhat manifest, but nowhere close to anything a being of matter would call 'solid'. Much of what seems to be 'cultural' is there as something familiar to keep the spirits stable, and expressions of the human origins of the spirits.

 

Orion/Rigel; Sacrificial Royal- Celestial Spirit King- No Key- Kainon – Makes the Laws, and Enforces their adherence. Creating new Spirits as needed

 

Orion/Rigel; Sacrificial Royal-Prince- platinum key- Setheon – Ambassador and Liaison to the Gods

 

Cassiopeia the Vain Queen/Shedir; Sacrificial Royal- Celestial Spirit Queen- platinum key- Alhraed – King's first Adviser and Communications Director plus Ambassador.

 

The full Zodiac prison chains as Golden Keys:

 

Leo/Regulus; Sacrificial Nobility- Reagaltiel – Military & Realm Security Defense

 

Aquarius/Sadalsuud; Sacrificial Nobility- Shoshona- Commodity Distribution & Commerce Regulation

 

Aries/Hamal; Sacrificial Nobility- Shireen – Elder/Textiles & Manufacturing

 

Cancer/Tarf; Sacrificial Nobility- Keme – Arts & Culture

 

Capricorn/Deneb Algiedi; Sacrificial Nobility- Giligadi-Lore Master/ Education & History.

 

Gemini/Pollux; Sacrificial Nobility- Boy= Minninnewah/ Girl= Aleshanee- Public Records and Labor Force Coordination

 

Libra/Zubeneshamali; Sacrificial Nobility- Tamaya – Law Interpretation & Sentence Enforcement plus Dispute Resolution under Spirit King's guidance

 

Ophiuchus(Serpent Bearer)/Rasalhague; Sacrificial Nobility- Chu'mana – Medical Care

 

Pisces/Alpherg; Sacrificial Nobility- Son is Chowilawu/ Mother is Odahingum = Housing & Energy

 

Sagittarius/Kaus Australis; Sacrificial Nobility- Yonv Adisi – Agriculture & Animal Control

 

Scorpius/Antares; Sacrificial Nobility- Qaletaqa – Transportation

 

Taurus/Aldebaran; Sacrificial Nobility- Hotuaekhaashtait – Construction and Realm Maintenance

 

Virgo/Spica; Sacrificial Nobility- Tuwa – Fashion Designer and Quality Control Inspection.

 

The Crowns - Gemstone keys

 

Corona Australis (southern crown)/Alphekka Meridiana; Kokyangwuti- Sleepers Management aka Immigration Regulation & Records

 

Corona Borealis (Northern Crown)/Alphecca; Omawnakw (Became Highest on Mainland so was elevated at Death after Abyss War Concluded)- Research and Technology

 

GOD KEYS: Kept in the Spirit Realm until it is agreed that a worthy member of the sacrificial Lineages is born and the need is greatest for the God Gates to be opened.

 

Andromeda the Chained/Alpheratz; Greater Goddess

 

Cepheus the King/Alderamin; Lesser God

 

Draco/Etamin=Gamma Draconis; Lesser God- beast

 

Piscis Austrinus(Southern Fish)/Fomalhaut; Lesser God- beast

 

THE ANCIENT SILVER TEMPLE KEYS:

 

In the spectrum of powers that confine the Abyss Lord, the temple keys, while silver, are far more powerful than the New Constellation keys. Many Temple keys were created out of multiple mortal and immortal souls so have a more diverse magic base to access. Here we list the main duties of each Ancient Temple Spirit plus notes on any Alternates for the Sacrificial Nobility to maintain the Prison's continuity and security in crisis times. In times of crisis, all spirits become warriors, but they also tend to flock to certain types of duties, plus pitch in to help each other with duties outside of their main domains of expertise.

 

Most Celestial World jobs of note are for when the spirits do not have active contracts to Earthland. All silver keys have multiple spirits so off duty spirits continue to insure the function of their main roles inside the Celestial Realm's workforce. All listed jobs are relative, and do not mean that the job listed is the only thing that a spirit may choose to do as a member of the workforce. Multiple factors contribute to each individual spirit's main duties inside the spirit realm. This list reflects where the bulk of such spirits choose to focus their energies to keep the Spirit Realm at full societal function. Past times like Artist are not listed as such hobbies are considered highly personal pursuits although there is a procurement and exhibition rank among the typical workforce duties as Spirit King does encourage Celestial Culture expansion.

 

Aquila the Eagle/Altair; Alternate for Libra if ever destroyed. Mail and Communication Services. Queen's Messenger

 

Ara the Altar/Beta Arae; has no keys. The members of this temple became the physical manifestation of manifest ground or weapons that Celestial Spirits wield. All weapons forged from these souls hold the power to dispel all forms of darkness by harnessing a multitude of stars powers. All Souls from this temple manifest as weapons for all Spirits who do armed combat.

 

Auriga the Charioteer/Capella; The Charioteers have taken upon their selves to fill the role of a taxi service in the Celestial realm.

 

Boötes the herdsman/Arcturus; Alternate to Capricorn if ever destroyed. Data Entry & Training Coordination plus Archivists

 

Canis-Major/Sirius; The Peace Keeping Force- Apprehension and Incarceration.

 

Canis Minor/Procyon; Unknown to the Earthland realm, Canis Minor is the Celestial Spirit Realm's answer to doing jail time for crimes that have been committed. Although rare, a Spirit can be demoted by the Spirit King to serve time as a Nikora until they pay their debt so that they can be returned to their previous true form. The little dog is also proof that an individual was cruel to the spirits they contracted during their lives, or tried to release the Abyss Lord from confinement. Upon death the previously human criminal is reduced to the least of all spirits when they enter the Celestial Realm. -Does miscellaneous drudgery jobs under other Spirits directions as Community Service to complete their sentence. Cleaning is their number one chore.

 

Centaurus/Alpha Centauri; Alternate to Sagittarius if ever destroyed. - Construction and transportation. Cargo and Freight Agents

 

Cetus the Sea Monster/Deneb Kaitos; Alternate to Aquarius if she is ever destroyed. - Procurement Coordinator and Logistics Specialist

 

Corvus(Crow)/Gienah; Peace Keeping Force -Criminal Investigation & Forensics

 

Crater(Cup)/Labrum; No Key. Maintains the connections between various Star Chains that reinforce the original prison chains. Is the main spirit group in charge of making certain the prison is kept at maximum strength. - works under Realm Security as main prison integrity and maintenance group. Pools and funnels all spirit and star power to insure steady power flow. Also acts as the main power lines for the spirit realm's needs.

 

Cygnus Swan & Northern Cross)/Deneb; Swan spirits use lightning/electrical based magic to charge magical weapons and provide electricity to their communities by working in tandem with Crater. Swan spirits are often seen recharging the lights along the Portal pathways for the other spirits. Also has an oracle ability that is a gift of Cassiopeia as the Queen's Alternate in the event she gets destroyed.

 

Delphinus (Dolphin)/Rotanev; Alternate for Pisces if ever destroyed. - Lodgings Management / Housing Renovation & Maintenance Coordination

 

Equuleus The Pony/Kitalpha; Alternate for Cancer if destroyed. Transportation and Construction.

 

Eridanus the River/Achernar; No Key. Is the Heavenly waters in totality that Argo Navis uses to get between Spirit home planets and the Royal Housing for Spirits who have contracts. Also is the source of all fish found in Spirit diets.

 

Hercules/Kornephoros; Alternate for Orion if ever destroyed. Construction of all kinds, from brick laying, and house framing, to road repairs.

 

Hydra dragon/Alphard; Alternate for Scorpio. - Infrastructure Management Specialists

 

Lepus The Hare/Arneb; Farm Management. Lepus is the main farming specialists among the spirits, and can ask for any other spirits needed to help them insure crop success.

 

Lupus the Wolf/Men; Alternate for Gemini if ever destroyed. Central Office Operations and Records Keeping

 

Lyra the Harp/Vega; Alternate to Aries if she ever gets destroyed. Entertainers plus animal husbandry/care & management

 

Pegasus/Enif; Emergency Aide and Ambulatory services

 

Perseus/Mirfak; Alternate for Virgo if ever destroyed. Textile, Apparel, and Furnishings Occupations

 

Sagitta(Arrow)/Gamma Sagittae; Spirit that works in the medical field by transforming into numerous medical tools to be used by anyone working under Ophiuchus.

 

Serpens(serpent)/Unukalhai; Alternate for Ophiuchus if ever destroyed. Shape Shifter who works in the Medical field in multiple levels. Is a Healer and Surgeon among other affinities.

 

Triangulum(Triangle)/Beta Trianguli; No Key. Is the land where most spirits make their homes.

 

Ursa Major(Big Bear)/Alioth; Alternate for Taurus if he is destroyed. Construction & Demolition/Cleanup crews and Foreman

 

Ursa Minor(Little Bear)/Polaris; Demolition and Clean up

 

NEW CONSTELLATIONS:

 

New Constellations do not have known Star Songs; yet do have the magical core ability that is not trained. Many of these keys lean toward more shamanic magic bases for their main powers. Unless they are origin key in nature, and choose to form a stronger contract; they are passive powers that helps shore up the prison with multiple members who become chained after death as place holders for the Southern Hemispheric stars. These keys are all tied to voluntary service when Spirit King offers them roles and place among the Celestial Spirits. Most Celestial World jobs noted are for when the spirits do not have active contracts to Earthland. All silver keys have multiple spirits, so off duty spirits work to maintain their specific roles inside the Celestial Realm's workforce. All listed jobs are relative, and do not mean the only things that a spirit may choose to do as a member of the workforce is listed in their general workforce preference section. Past times like Artist are not listed as such are considered highly personal pursuits.

 

Argo Navis; the hero's ship. The original single key was deadly to contract and made it harder for spirits to cross to the royal Palace and the Spirit Gate platform from their home areas. To make it harder to steal the main transportation all the Spirit Realm relies upon to get to different planets, the Spirit King split the ship wreck and crew that are the foundation for the main ferry of the Celestial world into a trio of keys which will only work when the trio of keys are opened together. Divided into 3 keys, with the ghost crew equally divided through the ship's three key sections, Argo Navis requires as much power to use as two Golden Zodiac keys to summon. The forty five man ghost crew spend their time picking up different spirits from their planetary residence to ferry to the Spirit King's castle when the spirits hold a contract. Once the contracts are nullified through a Spirit Mage's death, the spirits return to their true homes within the planets that revolve around the Spirit King's castle. The trio of keys are Carina(Keel)/Canopus, Puppis the Poop Deck/Naos and Vela The sails/Regor

 

Antlia(Air Pump)/Alpha Antliae; As the name implies- Pumps all liquid compounds wherever they are needed from Concrete Slurry for Construction sites to Clean Water for homes.

 

Caelum The Chisel/Alpha Caeli; Demolition and Welding

 

Circinus (Drawing tool Compass)/Alpha Circini; Survey and Map Making

 

Fornax the Furnace/Fornacis; Metal Smithing/Iron Working/Machinists

 

Horologium/Alpha Horologii; Acts as a scheduler for all spirits from the main construction project crews through the Argo's ferry schedules. Managerial and secretarial duties for the workforce. Dispatchers for work crews.

 

Mensa the Table Mountain/Alpha Mensae; No key exists as this is an Earthland remnant that broke free from Tenru continent during the Abyss War. It is the physical ground upon which the gates that all spirits use to get to Earthland rests.

 

Microscopium/Gamma Microscopii; A somewhat robotic acting spirit that is hunched over and not quite human looking, the Microscope spirits spend their time assessing damages done to the spirit realm. The spirit has many manual manipulated lenses that are brought to bear upon every investigation to determine what is critical and non critical repairs.

 

Norma the Carpenter's Level/Gamma 2 Normae; Construction Crews Assemblers and Fabricators

 

Octans the Navigation reflecting quadrant/Nu Octantis; Works with Microscopium to determine Damages caused by Abyss Lord. Part of Field integrity Survey crews.

 

Pictor the easel/Alpha Pictoris; Architectural & Drafting

 

Pyxis the Mariner's compass/Alpha Pyxidis; Directs Traffic and does Miscellaneous other guide duties

 

Reticulum the Eye Glass/ Alpha Reticuli; Main Inspectors for all Goods and Products including Construction Integrity

 

Sculptor/Alpha Sculptoris; Art Conservation and Construction Crews

 

Telescopium/Alpha Telescopii; Keeps an eye on the borderlands of the Celestial Spirit Realm to other dimensions and reports any friction that raises serious power storms which could affect the stability of the pocket dimension of the Prison realm.

 

Canes Venatici the hunting dogs/Cor Caroli; Animal Husbandry and Agriculture

 

Lacerta the Lizard/Alpha Lacertae; Farm and Agriculture

 

Leo Minor/Praecipua; The only new constellation to be granted the status of Alternate for a Sacrificial Spirit, Leo Minor is the only new Constellation to have a trio of origin keys in the event that Leo of the Zodiac is ever destroyed. When Loke was banished from the spirit realm, the triad took over Loke's place as actual parts of the Abyss Lord's physical prison. All of Reagaltiel's descendents were used in forging the triad of origin keys so the three lesser lions are unusually complex and quirky by comparison to the other new constellations spirits. - Public Safety and Military

 

Lynx/Alpha Lyncis; Recreational Coordination, Counseling, and Entertainment.

 

Scutum the Shield/Alpha Scuti; Military and Emergency Crisis Defense.

 

Sextans/Alpha Sextanis; Works with Telescopium to keep track of the borderlands and insure the boundaries between Celestial Realm and other Realms are not compromised by measuring exact distances and keeping track of all changes on the fringe.

 

Vulpecula the Fox/Anser; Trouble Shooter and Problem Solver- Ambassador/ Conflict Resolution or Entertainer are main fields.

 

Camelopardalis the Giraffe/Beta Camelopardalis; Disaster Preparation and Prevention- Health and Spirit Resources Management

 

Monoceros the Unicorn/Beta Monocerotis; Acts as a scanning genius by using magic to determine all sorts of imbalances. Often found working in medical settings but can be found doing all branches of purification duties plus sonar through radar sweeps on top of being a kind of living MRI/CAT scanner for the Celestial Hospital. Also uses power to cleanse and purify as does the lesser Phoenix.

 

Coma Berenices or Queen Bernice's Hair/Beta Comae Berenices; Textiles & Fashion Design/Tailoring Services

 

Crux the Southern Cross/Alpha Crucis or Acrux; The main curator of the

 

Celestial Spirit Realm's massive library and museum. The true lore master of the Celestial Spirit Realm who also guards all the secrets of said realm under Capricorn's authority. Also act as Archivists, and Editors/Writers

 

Apus the Bird of Paradise/Alpha Apodis; Messengers and Entertainers

 

Chamaeleon the lizard/Alpha Chamaeleontis; Analysis Expert/Researcher and Spy as Needed

 

Dorado the Goldfish or Swordfish/Alpha Doradus; Pipe Layers and plumbing

 

Grus the Crane/Alnair; Surveyors for construction through geological

 

Hydrus the Lesser Water Snake/Beta Hydri; Commercial Fishing

 

Indus the Indian/Alpha Indi (The Persian) – Dance and Entertainment.

 

Musca the Fly/Alpha Muscae; – Garbage Disposal and Environmental Cleaning.

 

Pavo the Peacock/Alpha Pavonis; - Dye Maker, Tailoring/Seamstress Duties under Virgo and Aries

 

Phoenix/Ankaa; Bennu; - Not to be confused with the Star Phoenix who was a literal God that died to confine Abyss Lord. The Lesser Phoenix is the spirit of rebirth; consecration, healing powers, and balance. The origin key phoenix, unlike it's kin, can resurrect the dead within a set number of hours. All Phoenix keys have healing abilities, but lack the resurrection powers of their origin key. The Phoenix's flames consecrate any item they touch and can remove many forms of corruption without harming the item or individual to promote consecration. All phoenix spirits have a large repository of knowledge about plants; animals; and even monsters. Medical, Waste Management and Recycling are their main duties.

 

Volans the Flying Fish/Beta Volantis; - helps mariners to find islands with drinkable water and food to prevent scurvy. In Celestial Realm, main duties include Food distribution, and working in medical.

 

Triangulum Australe the Southern Triangle/Atria; -Like Table Mountain, Triangulum has no key as this is a mixed realm land mass which holds the bulk of the New Constellation Spirits residences.

 

Tucana/Alpha Tucanae; - Aerial Sweeps and Monitoring of the Celestial Spirit Realm from the air.

 

Columba the Dove/Phact; - Acts as an Ambassador and Dispute Resolution & general therapeutic Counselor. After Earthquakes, helps Tucana complete Aerial Sweeps for damage

 

ALTERED CONTRACTS:

 

Available to bloodlines from the original seventeen priests, of the sixteen temples, who volunteered to die in order to trap Abyss Lord. Each of the original sacrificed priests descendents have a bloodline "curse, or power" that is separate from their Celestial Spirit Magic as an added safety measure for each unique bloodline. The criteria to form an altered contract requires, vast power reserves, respect and love between spirits and mage, and the awakening of the bloodline trait. It is the specific bloodline ability that gain the offer to make altered contracts once the spirit mage's secondary power begins to awaken. Without the awakening power of the bloodline as proof, no Celestial Spirit Mage will be offered the right to alter contracts, no matter how powerful they may be.

 

When the right to alter contracts is granted, the mage must decide what kind of contract alteration will be offered to their spirits. The strict triad of classes are Origin, Star Singer, or Evolution contracts. Once the mage dies, the spirit will lose their regained knowledge and power, based upon the contract expansion granted by their contracting mage.

 

Origin Contract returns the spirit to their original dominant soul's form before death happened. In a literal sense it is a type of temporary resurrection of the person the spirit was during their last lifetime. Any powers that were held before the origin's death are useable, as are any skills the living origin held before their death. The problem with origin is that the oldest of the Key spirits risk going insane if they accept an origin contract because of their multiple souls being merged into a single being. Origin would try to awaken all the pieces of the new spirit, and cause more harm than good. In cases where a spirit is unable to fight as their normal self, but were capable fighters when living, an origin contract can be ideal to expand a spirit's viability for battle. In cases where the Celestial Spirit knows they are capable of balancing their origin and any broken soul shards, Origin has multiple levels of usefulness such as allowing them to access the past in order to help plan for battles with greater understanding of an enemy.

 

Star Singer Contract is ideal for spirits who desire broader access to magic power ups, and spells to cast, without risking insanity because of being filled with broken soul shards. The ability to use long lost powers is one of the biggest draws for Celestial Spirits who have a great affinity to their star powers, but do not wish to recall their once human and/or magical beast past lives. For various reasons, unlocking the old knowledge of potent magics without having to face memories better left ignored, this contract builds upon the current Spirit's form and comfortable powers. While the spirit gains access to their core magical memories, the rest of their past is sealed and unattainable. The longer a spirit was once a star singer, the more spells that they can access as needed.

 

Evolution Contract builds upon portions of the origin and the star singer branches of contracts that are available. It is a contract that grows and alters for the duration of the contract time based upon the Mage's power levels. So a weaker mage giving an evolution contract could unlock one or two star songs and a little of the knowledge the spirit once held immediately. However the bulk of the other types of contracts would not be a dramatic shift because of the mage's power levels. Time and gaining power becomes the key element of the spirit's power and knowledge unlocking as their mage progresses. In evolution contracts, the spirit mage's magic determines what the spirit can do at any point during their association. The more power of the Spirit Mage, the more spells and past life knowledge and skills fuse into a new and far more potent power set. If granted the right for the purpose of training a Spirit may be granted the right to do direct override, or intervention that goes against the Spirit Mage's desire at the moment. So long as the intervention is for the contracting mage's safety, and has agreed before the contract is sealed, the spirit is liberated to do as they see fit so long as it protects their mage.

 

In some cases a spirit can negotiate for a mixed contract, but the dominant will be the first part of their power expansion. The secondary tag will be a minor alteration that allows for a few of the second class abilities to manifest to a far lesser degree. Combination contracts are the final level of the contract expansion possibilities. So an evolution contract with origin additions would mean the evolution format is the dominant acting physical and obvious alteration made. The origin is a lesser alteration and is most often mentally geared as a complimentary expansion on a smaller level. In some cases, the origin alteration as secondary powers can also include physical traits such as improved balance or strength manifesting depending on the spirit involved. A second example would be if a spirit were to gain a star singer with evolution, then the star singing powers would become the dominating force of the physical changes the spirit would experience with a much weaker increase in overall power up capacity as their contracted mage became more powerful.

 

RENEGOTIATED CONTRACTS:

 

*Powers inside of asterisk are powers that will evolve as the story line progresses, and the astral chains are moved from Lucy's soul.*

 

Aries: Evolution with Origin expansion: Keeps the original powers Lucy is familiar with but all attacks and defenses are enhanced. Extraordinary surefootedness compliments of her origin's wolf Clan Fey blood unlocking due to the increased power Aries is able to harness with the new contract. In Aries case, her physicality altered in minor ways to bring out more of her original beings Fey bloodlines to help her better help Lucy. Improved vision; strength; and durability. Ability to leap outrageous distances thanks to her Fey Origin coupled with small short access fire wings that will insure much higher and farther than normal leaps. *Can use her origin's version of Star Singing which includes tapping into her non human blood abilities and shamanic foundations to improvise and create new star songs befitting specific situations that Aries can use until Lucy dies.* *Truth Sense powers.*

 

Crux: Evolution Contract: Access to knowledge of higher Celestial levels based on Lucy's actual magical strength at any given time. Got a bit larger and got a cudgel staff which makes it possible for Crux to fight which was never an option before so insured Crux was viewed as weak. Enhanced scanning abilities to pinpoint enemies; increased levitation expansion to include items; and enhanced telepathic abilities that allow Crux to link small groups of people and spirits together within a set territory range. *Can see a person's book of life while he is under active summons in Earthland. Possible use of Cosmic Law that is reminiscent of rune magic on a different verbalized scale through his second form which is much closer to human looking. The Law can be turned into commands that are intoned in lore chant for creating spacial shifts of atmospheric power that traps and alters a set territory; or can nail a person in place much like a crucifixion.*

 

Gemini: Star Singer contract: Retains the same original abilities, and shapes but also becomes un-trackable by normal means, as the five senses will be distorted for their enemies. Gemini expands abilities for deciphering a person's entire mind and motives on new levels, as well as being able to analyze what the enemy will do next and counter before they can act. Also gains new spells. *St Elmo's fire becomes available as a plasma style ball of explosive charge thanks to regaining their use of Star Song. Mimicry magic expansion can be shared with Key holder.*

 

Cancer: Origin with Evolution: Speed magic and acute perceptions bordering on divine class as the 5 senses intake information faster than the brain can normally process said information because of the Evolution addition. The shared benefit is that Cancer's newly expanded, and heightened awareness allows the star dress form wearing Lucy to evade attacks or block them easier. *Ability to reel back time by a set number of actions if strong enough. Improved attack and defensive powers with far more powerful scissors, plus additional bladed weapons that become available. By choosing Origin, Cancer can tap the star song spells he knew when he was a Highest and Holiest priest of the Cancer Star Temple. Also means that Cancer can access that lifetime to help Lucy and others to understand the Ancients while sharing information long lost to the spirit being.*

 

Sagittarius: Origin Contract; Sagittarius proves to have been a Centaur who could use Star Song in his original life. Regaining his Centaur body improves pinpoint accuracy with any spell he or even Lucy casts so long as she's in his star dress. As his origin self Sagittarius can summon arrows through star singing, as the elements around him will pull together to form into new items. *Can summon a specific kind of energy from the stars to expand unison raid specific star frequencies together to increase magical impact and alter a specific star song spells. Unison raids are the specialty of the marksman spirit since his star songs target how the energies must blend and mix to make such states easier to achieve.*

 

Taurus: Star Singer Contract: Increases physical strength and allows Taurus to manifest energy weaponry through spells that unleash energy in the form of diverse weapons. Scythe Slash is one star song that manifests star energy as an energy weapon that has a short term existence, but yields results one would expect of a laser beam if it makes contact. Taurus can alter star frequencies to empower multiple people; or create temporary energy armors that are not quite physical manifestations; yet wrap the Star's frequency around a person to increase their shielding against a single magic attack. In this sense Taurus gives extra strength to allies once he has touched them.

 

Capricorn: Evolution Contract; Increased mastery of hand to hand combat forms which include martial arts through kick boxing. Star Singing Spell creation- poetry based - Enhanced intelligence to formulate plans and strategies, telepathy so can act as a relay station of information sharing, plus weather senses enhanced.

 

Scorpio: Star Singer: All songs increase the sand manipulation magic to mimic any other sand magic user's abilities. Because of retaining original form, the star songs include poisons and stealth abilities getting added to Scorpio's arsenal of powers. His stinger can spew more than sand, and because of the greater sand magic expansions of star songs, Scorpio can turn most earth to sand to tunnel beneath the surface to do sneak attacks on enemies.

 

Lyra: Origin Contract; Sound/sonic powers and Sleep magic still remain imbued in her harp, so Lyra can charm people and animals to obey what she plays. Can put Wyverns to sleep or make them tame and docile in her new form. Has a genuine seer ability that is awakened and never gets lost. Because Lyra chose her origin form, she has regained her long abandoned weapons so can fight with Sling, Staff, and flint knife which returned to her possession.

 

Pyxis: Evolution Contract: Instills perfect directional navigation abilities including a sense of longitude and latitude like an internal map so that Lucy always knows where she is and needs to go now that he renegotiated his contract. Also knows wind speed, barometric pressure, pollen levels, and wind direction among other traits gained by requesting an Evolution contract. Has undergone a face lift of sorts as new dials have been incorporated into Pyxis body.

 

SPIRIT KING'S ARBITER:

 

Lucy can access some of Spirit King's Abilities under the correct circumstances even without an altered contract with him. As she gains control over her star singing power, as Spirit King's Arbiter, Lucy can use time manipulation against her enemies while moving freely; use telepathy; Tap clairvoyance for a short time to help her stay safe; create small Spirit Realm Gates; boost magic powers related to the spirits for a short period of time; 15 minutes maximum and only once a week per spirit. So an example would be transferring additional water spirit powers to Juvia for a power boost. Flight magic. Shockwave power to destroy surroundings. Celestial Roar. Absorption magic; Constellation beam which will temporarily transform enemies into star clusters if strong enough, although the spell will not last more than twenty minutes, and takes extreme amounts of magic to inflict said punishment.

 


End file.
